Whatever Life Brings
by Icey-Authoress
Summary: Red Arrow has a life outside of superhero work: it's called "babysitting"! *Series of 1 shots with Roy/Wally/Richard. Not every story contains all 3 characters; some just have Wally&Richard, others Roy&Richard, etc...*
1. Mutual Sanctuary

**Ok, so, I wrote this at my grandma's house when I was in a foul mood, so it's really bad…**

* * *

><p>Roy glared at the two charges before him. One was dressed in his boxers and a black T-shirt, while the other wore a pair of gray sweatpants with a regular white shirt complimented with tinted shades over his eyes. The younger, thirteen-year-old held a stuffed bird toy to his chest, while the fifteen-year-old leaned against the youngest and at a banana.<p>

It was funny, because they always seemed to act like little kids around Roy (hence the bird-toy).

Roy raised an eyebrow, trying to mask how much he was going to enjoy watching the two of them just like he used to, and turned to their mentors who were leaving. "Remind me why I agreed to this?"

Green Arrow grinned, but before he could reply the Dark Knight did. "You asked the League for opportunities to spend time with your-" Batman's lips twitched upward a little "-little brothers."

Roy grinned. He had indeed asked for the League's 'restraining order' be lifted so he could spend some time with Wally and Dick. Green Arrow had petitioned and finally convinced the League to let Roy watch the boys while their mentors were gone to Germany to stop Poison Ivy.

When the three heroes (Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow) left via the teleporter, Roy turned back to the duo. Wally grinned mischievously and flashed (Ehh, pun intended) to the kitchen while Robin's face lit up.

Roy grinned at the ravin-haired boy and his smile grew wider. Robin ran forward leaping up into Roy's arms to crush the older teen in a large embrace. Roy caught the little athlete perfectly; he was used to Robin's antics.

The Boy Wonder buried his face in Roy's neck, muttering "I'm glad you asked… We've all missed you."

Roy grinned sheepishly. He ran a hand through Robin's hair and nodded. "I've missed you guys too."

Dick settled from the embrace and Roy walked to the kitchen/living room that was in the middle of Mt. Justice, still holding Dick. He grinned at Wally who was pouring a box of cereal and a gallon of milk in his mouth, spilling all over the floor.

"You're cleaning that up," Miss Martian stated in exasperation. "I just mopped this place up…"

Roy nodded. "Wally, you'd better listen to her. M'gann works hard to make sure this place stays clean."

M'gann couldn't help but hide a giggle at Robin in Roy's arms. Robin, supposed to be as serious as the Dark Knight, blushed a little. Wally did end up mopping up the kitchen with Roy's help after Roy had deposited Robin on the couch. Robin had then watched them over the back of the couch, still holding the little bird in his arms.

Kaldur returned to Atlantis where he would spend the week, and M'gann joined her uncle at the apartment they rented while on Earth. Superboy retired early, seeing as how he didn't want to fight with Wally over the remote. When the Mountain was totally still, Roy turned ot his charges. "Ok, what do you want to do?" Dick was still sitting on the couch, and Wally had settled himself on the floor in front of Dick. Roy stood in front of the TV.

Wally was the first to come up with an ideal. "Let's watch a horror movie!" His eyes lit up and he looked at Dick for support. "Eh? Eh?"

Dick looked at Roy and grinned. "Yeah, let's watch a horror movie!"

Somehow, Roy knew they were going to say that so he came prepared. He pulled out _'Dead of Night'._ Wally got excited and Roy smiled evilly. "Dead of Night: a town goes off the charts when a nuclear plant explodes; a team of high-ops are sent in to investigate, but when they start vanishing without a trace, is this town hiding more than unlicensed nuclear making?"

By now, Wally and Robin were trying not to attack the eldest in excitement, so Roy quickly put the DVD in and sat on the couch. Wally immediately moved from the floor and situated himself at a comfortable distance from Roy on the couch; Dick nuzzled his way under Roy's arm and contentedly rested against his big brother.

It was around the middle of the third movie when Wally came off of his sugar high and fell asleep, snoring loudly above the dialogue from the TV. He slumped against Roy's right arm. On Roy's left, Dick, seeing that he had outlasted the speedster, closed his eyes and fell asleep, still cocooned under Roy's arm. Roy shifted his right arm some and Wally ended up falling to rest under Roy's embrace too.

Roy finished the movie alone. When the credits started, he turned off the television to lift Wally, bridal-style, and carry him to the shared room that Kid Flash and Robin shared. He tucked the teen in and went back to the living room to find Richard had merrily curled up with a pillow, still asleep.

Roy knelt by the boy. He plucked the stuffed bird-toy from the floor and tucked it in Dick's arms, running a hand through the raven-hair. Roy frowned and removed the sunglasses from Dick's face. He glared at them as if he could destroy them with that one heated look.

'_Does he sleep with them? Geesh, Batman, give the kid a break!'_ Dick muttered something and Roy automatically shushed him. Roy placed the glasses on the coffee table and lifted Dick like he was a feather. He carried the little bundle to the room he had just come from. The boys would sleep in tomorrow and Roy would bake them his famous waffles. Then, packing the car with whatever they would want that week, he would drive them to his apartment in Star City.

Roy tucked Dick in, making sure the stuffed toy stayed with the Boy Wonder, and returned to Wally's bed to pull the blankets back over the speedster; he had already kicked them off in such a short amount of time even though their room was pretty cold. Roy turned up the heat and settled in the top bunk of Wally's bunk-bed. He watched both his charges sleep below him until his drooping eyelids fully closed, enveloping them in mutual sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, it actually turned out alright, I guess…But I did end up rewriting it….Dang, I seem to be rewriting a lot lately...I think the end was rushed, though... Oh well, off to get the next chapter for Fallen from Mighty started! Review please! I need help portraying Roy, it appears. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Car sickness, soap operas, and sugar

**So, this one was also done at my grandma's place when I was in a very, VERY foul mood… So, once again, I'm totally ruining the characters ('cept Wally…maybe Roy, too…). I just can't seem to make Dicky say or do anything he normally would do… Anywho, any advice?**

.._~_

A moan reached their ears from the backseat. Wally looked back and his face paled.

"Roy, Dicky don't look so good…"

"'Dicky _doesn't_ look so good'. He doesn't look so good!" Roy corrected as he stopped at a red light.

Dick kicked the driver seat in front of him. Wally looked back from the passenger seat. "That's great, RA; hey, when you're done correcting my grammar, you may want to think about our little, sick birdie we're carrying."

Roy glanced in the rearview mirror. "What is he turning green yet?"

Dick leaned forward, holding a hand to his mouth. Wally's eyes widened as Dick held down his vomit. "Uhh, kinda! Come on, Roy! Richard's car sick! We gotta stop somewhere for the day." Dick retched again and Wally turned around in his seat. "That's it! I can't take this. I just had a whole mini-cheese cake! You'll have two sick kids o your hands in a moment, Speedy!" Ignoring the glare, Wally continued. "Get us a hotel, NOW!"

Roy turned from sourpuss to laughter. "Ok, ok! Dick said he would be fine for about 250 miles; we're just over that at 267. There's a hotel right up here." He glanced back at the teen in the backseat. "Hang on, Dicky. We're here now. Just one more traffic light, birdie."

Dick nodded, resting his head against the window and looking out dazedly at the passing buildings behind his glasses. They reached the hotel and Roy had the youngsters stay inside the vehicle while he checked them in. Wally moved to the backseat and rubbed comforting circles on Dick's back.

"We shouldn't go so far tomorrow…" Dick muttered.

Wally laughed. "You shouldn't have lied to Roy; you can't even look at a car without thinking about being sick!"

Dick laughed as Roy opened the back door. "Little birdie lied to me? Tsh, I should have known better, I suppose." Dick grinned up at Roy, and Roy smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry, Dick."

Wally grabbed their backpacks from the trunk while Roy led Dick to their hotel room. There were two beds, a little bathroom with a shower and complimentary shampoos (which Wally immediately claimed as his), and a little fridge. There was a chest of drawers that a TV rested on and a little table with chair to the side.

Dick was the first to shower, followed by Wally, then Roy. When Dick was taking his shower, Roy ducked out of the hotel room to grab an early dinner for the trio, seeing as how it was only 4. When he came back, Dick was resting on one of the beds and the TV was flashing rerun cartoons.

Roy set the Chinese food down on the little desk besides Dick's laptop. Roy then laid down next to Dick, leaning on his right elbow and running a hand through the teenager's wet hair.(what is up with this guy and Robin's hair?) The boy's drooping eyes fully closed and a smile spread across his face. Roy turned down the volume on the television and removed Dick's glasses, placing them on the side table.

Wally exited the bathroom with his pajamas on and a towel draped around his neck. Roy smiled at the speedster who immediately started digging into the food.

"Hey, leave us some, Wally." Roy stood up and went to take a shower. Wally settled besides Dick on the bed, making sure not to disturb the boy, and started eating while singing through the channels. He settled down when a Russian soap opera came on; for some odd reason he found it…_intriguing_…

When Roy got out of the shower, Wally was into the second of three boxes of sweet and sour chicken. Roy swiped the box from the speedster and started eating. "And no going for the third box!" Roy flopped down on the second both, eating the chicken. "We have to save something for the bird!"

"Well, if he's a bird he doesn't need much…" Wally grumbled, digging into the rice some more.

Roy was staring blankly at the now Chinese soap opera that was playing. He gave Wally a puzzled and _are-you-a-complete-moron_ look before asking, "What is this?"

Wally shrugged, picking at the rice. "A soap opera, I think…"

Roy glanced back at the television. "Well, do you know what they're saying…?"

Wally screwed up his face and looked at Roy. "No, not really…"

Roy stared at him like he was from another planet. He grabbed the remote from the bedside table and switched the channel to reality show.

Wally sat up straight. "Hey, I was enjoying that soap!"

"You didn't even know what they were saying! How could you enjoy it?"

"I figured out the storyline!"

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"It was about…a princess…who…wanted to marry this prince who…who owned a lot of pigs!"

Roy stared at Wally for a moment, before breaking off into uncontrollable laughter. Wally huffed and settled in for the night besides the still-sleeping Boy Wonder.

Eventually, Wally was asleep with the box of rice tucked in his arms like the bird-toy Dick had. He mumbled something about foreign food on soap operas and Roy removed the box of rice. He placed the food in the fridge and laid Wally down. The speedster continued to mumble about food, even as Roy, grinning, brought the blanket from the foot of the bed over the two sleep forms.

Roy climbed into his own bed and shut off the lights and muted the TV. Dick didn't like the dark, so a little light coming from the television would keep the boy calm. Something about sleep and the dark was frightening to the Boy Wonder.

.._~_

"_Should we wake him?"_

"_I dunno! How am I supposed to know?"_

_Pause…_

"_But, I can't sleep!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_You keep kicking me!"_

"_Maybe it's not me, but the fact that you feel asleep at 4:30!"_

"_Maybe it's the fact that you're ugly!"_

"_Is that the best you can do?"_

"_I'm tired and can't sleep!"_

"_Dude, it's 2 AM! Go. To. Sleep!"_

_Shuffling…_

"_Uh, dude? What're you doing?"_

_More shuffling…_

"_I can't sleep…"_

_A sigh. "We've established that, I think…"_

Roy opened his eyes slowly and it took a few moments to remember where he was: a hotel room. He turned to the side and was startled fully awake by two pairs of eyes watching him: one beautiful baby blue, the other lush green. (that's kind of a weird way to describe Wally's eyes, Roy…) He relaxed when the faces became more visible as the TV flashed some extra light in the room.

Dick grinned and poked Wally in the ribs. "See, we didn't have to wake him; he was already awake!"

Wally rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You just keep thinking that…"

Roy yawned and sat up. "Was'up?" He questioned through his stifled yawn.

Dick pounced on the bed and crawled over Roy's legs, curling up on the other side of the archer. "Couldn't sleep… Not really tired…"

Wally crawled in bed, but kept his distance from Dick. "Yeah, he woke me up…" he grumbled.

Roy glanced between the two of them. Sugar. That had to be the explanation. Sugar, sugar, sugar…

He looked the younger teens in the eye and voiced his thoughts. "You guys had sugar, didn't you? Wally," he turned to the speedster. "Have you been hiding sugar in your storage of snacks?"

Dick pouted. "Why does everybody blame sugar when a kid can't sleep? I mean, really! Sugar is innocent!"

Wally nodded, moving closer to Roy. Dick had already settled besides Roy and was fighting drowsiness, and Wally figured he should join. "Sugar really isn't that bad…"

"Unless you're the Flash or KF over there…" Dick mumbled. He tried to repress a yawn. "When you give them sugar, they can't sit still…"

"We can't help it if sugar makes our molecules vibrate…" Wally mumbled also fighting sleep. Roy had watched this whole display without even moving, just staring amazed at how they just invited themselves into his bed.

His next target to blame was nightmares…

.._~_

**I really changed this one A LOT! I think it's one of my favorite ones. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Oh, yeah, I decided to give Wally the abnormal habit of collecting hotel shampoos….**


	3. Gone Crazy, 1

**Yeah, no beginning author's note for this one; unless you count me putting an author's note saying there will be no author's note as an author's note, then, yeah, well…**

.._~_

Roy straddled the wooden chair like a saddle and glared at the boy in front of him who had obviously ingested way too much sugar… The boy was bouncing on the couch, singing some strange some in a foreign language, while munching on a breakfast bar that had been stolen from Kid Flash. Said speedster was attempting to grab the child, even resorting to utilizing his superspeed, but the hyper child kept on dodging Kid Flash's attempts.

"Rotten, spoiled, rich kid! Calm down! M'gann is going to kill me if you ruin another coffee table!" Kid Flash made a mad grab at the child, but, yet again, the agile boy ducked and ran to an armchair to continue bouncing.

As Kid Flash started up another string of insults and orders, Roy pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. There were footsteps and voices in the hallway that the archer decided to ignore. As the rest of Young Justice drew nearer the voices faded and Roy was certain that their mouths were gaping.

Kaldur'ahm was the first to get a grip on reality and he questioned, "What has happened here?"

It was true: the kitchen was a total disaster – heavy on the 'dis' – the living room had a broken coffee table and a broken end table, toilet paper was strewn about the place, and eggs were splattered all over the TV. Red Arrow stood and turned to face the three superheroes-to-be. And that was when M'gann lost it.

"Robin! What on earth have you done to my kitchen? Why are there eggs on the television box? Wally, stop chasing the Boy Wonder!" M'gann used her powers to raise a giggling Boy Wonder into the air so he was no longer in the reaches of Wally, nor could he run.

Red Arrow placed his hands on his hips and stared up at the giggling mass that was Robin. He grinned despite himself.

"So, what did happen?" Superboy questioned in his monotone voice.

Kid Flash stood next to Red Arrow, arms crossed in anger. "We met up with an old friend of Batsy while out on patrol: The Joker… Lucky for us, he only spotted Robin and hit him with some weird gas; I distracted Joker while Red Arrow got Robin out of there. After they were safe, I let out of there at the speed of light!"

Kaldur'ahm gave Kid Flash a worried look that only a leader could give without being beat up. "Are you sure you weren't hit with anything dangerous from this Joker? Anything that is making you hallucinate, or act strange? I just want to make sure since you were in close contact with this villain."

Red Arrow smirked. "Even if he was hit with something, I doubt anyone – even Kid Flash – would notice; he already acts peculiar!" Red Arrow stooped low to avoid being hit on the back of the head by and angry Kid Flash, and Robin burst out in obnoxious laughter still suspended in the air. Everyone stared at him in awkward silence as he kept on laughing, unaware of their presence.

Superboy turned back to Red Arrow. "So, what exactly was the gas he was knocked with?"

Red Arrow crossed his arms over his chest and grinned again. "The gas is a new one for the Joker; it makes anyone who is subjected to it start acting like a little kid. Hence Robin's laughter."

M'gann frowned. "Shouldn't you have contacted the League, or at least Batman?"

Kid Flash frowned. "We did; Batman said since this drug was new to the Joker who doesn't know the drug fully, the side effects won't last long…"

Kaldur'ahm looked up at the still laughing Robin, then at the mess around the Mountain. "So, you want to explain this mess?" He waved his hand over the kitchen and living room area.

Red Arrow and Kid Flash grinned. "This could take a while…" Kid Flash stated.

Superboy stared up at Robin. "Should we tie and gag him while you tell us the story?"

"If you do so, make sure to take away his utility belt." Kid Flash mumbled.

Red Arrow turned to sit in the living room before throwing advice over his shoulder: "And use chains to tie him!"

.._~_

**Anyway, I felt like making this into a 2-shot, soo…Sorry it was so short...If I would have put the story together in a one shot, I'm pretty sure the chapter would have been too long. So, off to do the next part! It may be up tomorrow; been really busy this weekend. Very sorry for the sudden delay in Fallen from Mighty and Whatever Life Brings!**


	4. Gone Crazy, 2

**Anywho, here's part two of Gone Crazy where Roy tells the rest of the team what happened at Mount Justice after Robin was hit with that crazy gas by the Joker. So, here it goes!**

Robin: Oohh, an actual professional Author's Note!

Icey: Yeah, don't push it, Boy Wonder…

Robin: Oh, come on! You're last Author's Note was funny!

Icey: Not in the mood, Rob; trying to write over here…

.._~_

_After escaping the clutches of the Joker, Red Arrow and Kid Flash brought the now childish Boy Wonder back to Mount Justice. While Speedy contacted Batman, Kid Flash brought Robin into the kitchen, sitting the boy on the counter._

_Wally asked, "Are you hungry, Dick?" Robin's face lit up behind his mask; he hadn't changed from his superhero get-up. Kid Flash grinned. "What would you like?"_

_Robin thought for a moment. "Mmm, grilled cheese."_

_The Speedster was already grilling the sandwich in a few seconds, when Robin spoke up again. "No, pancakes!"_

_Once again, Kid Flash was already cooking the pancakes when the Boy Wonder spoke up for a third time. "No, no! I think I just want some cereal!"_

_A bowl of cereal was immediately placed in front of Robin when he spoke up once again. "Uh-uh! I want toast!"_

_Kid Flash hesitated, and Robin spoke up again. "No! No, not toast! I'll just be happy with the pancakes that are burning over there…"_

_Kid Flash turned around to see the grilled cheese on fire and the pancakes burning. The speedster raced to the engulfed stove. He quickly grabbed the extinguisher while Robin giggled happily in the background. Red Arrow entered stage left and couldn't help but gawk: there was a bowl, still filled with pancake batter, sitting on the counter, the carton of eggs, a gallon of milk, various cooking utensils and supplies strewn about the kitchen: on the floor, on the counter, and over Kid Flashes uniform._

_Robin was nowhere to be seen, yet his laughter could still be heard. Red Arrow also gave into laughter as Kid Flash finally extinguished the fire; the pan was no good, and they would probably – no, definitely need a new stove. The speedster turned to his archer teammate and glared. _

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT KID?" Kid Flash roared._

_This only made Red Arrow laugh harder. "You – you never – knew – that – that Dicky was – a little impractical? Dude, I thought you were his best friend!" Red Arrow suppressed his laughter._

"_I am his best friend, and, yes, sometimes Dick is like a little kid, full of energy and stuff; but, DUDE, he had me make almost FOUR dishes!"_

_Red Arrow smirked. "Go get cleaned up and I'll find the Boy Wonder."_

_Kid Flash scoffed. "Good luck with that! No one can ever find Robin when we play hide-and-seek…"_

_Red Arrow's face fell some. "I know; I used to watch him when Batman was away, remember? Gosh, it was so frustrating! The little athlete could fold into any nook or cranny!" Kid Flash smirked and trudged toward the bedrooms to get changed, while Red Arrow set off in the opposite direction to look for the missing bird._

_Said archer didn't even make it halfway through the living room when Robin appeared in his vision from the rafters. He was dangling from his utility belt and was cradling little white spheres. Red Arrow stumbled backwards, tripping on a thin string that Robin had previously placed and falling on his back. The wind was knocked out of him __**{1} **__and he gasped for air__**.**_

_Robin, his maniacal laughter floating through the mountain, dropped to a crouched position behind the couch, waiting to strike his next victim. Wally, having heard Red Arrow fall, came running into the living room just as the archer was gaining his breath. Roy rolled over onto his side and got up on all fours. Wally stared at him wide eyed._

_Roy glanced between Robin, who was hidden from view behind the couch, and Wally. He immediately realized that the white spheres were eggs and it dawned on him what Robin's master plan was. As Wally rushed forward to help Roy up, the archer tried to warn said speedster._

"_Don't! It's a-"_

_But it was too late. Wally had made it to almost directly in front of the television when Robin sprang from his hiding place, throwing the eggs to splatter on Wally, the wall, and the beautiful plasma screened TV. Wally, in panic, started to run around the room at super speed, spreading loose leafs of paper throughout the room and anything else that was carried by the wind._

_Roy rubbed his eyes with his hand and finished his sentence as Robin's maniacal laughter once again filled the mountain as he disappeared. "-Trap…"_

_Wally calmed down and came to rest next to Roy. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"_

_Roy chuckled at Wally's appearance: egg guts graced his auburn hair, and his shirt and jeans were also stained with the yellow yolk. "That, my friend, was our little charge…"_

_Wally gaped at the totally ransacked kitchen and living room. "WHAT ELSE CAN THAT LITTLE MONSTER GET POSSIBLY RUIN?"_

"_Now, calm down, Wally. Let's get you cleaned up and then find Robin. I'm sure he'll stay out of trouble as long as he isn't tricking us…" Red Arrow led the angered speedster back down the hallway he had come from._

"_Don't let that little devil fool you; He's watching us, right now, as we take our last breaths of air from this life before passing on to the next! HE'S WATCHING US!"_

_Red Arrow grabbed Wally by his wrists and pushed him against the wall. "Get a hold of yourself, Flash Boy! This is Robin! We need to lure him to us, not the other way around; we won't fall for one of his tricks again! If we can tie him up until the gas wears off, then we're safe! You must have beaten him at something before; what? Magic tricks? No, you don't believe in magic… Was it that girly dancing they do? I can totally see you beating Robin at that… No, it's got to be something smart; something he wouldn't mind playing, but you could easily cheat at."_

_Wally's face brightened. "Go fish!"_

_Red Arrow turned his eyes from down the hall back to Kid Flash. "What?"_

"_Go fish!" Wally struggled against Red Arrow's hold and the archer stepped back. "When me and Rob play go fish, I can easily cheat 'cause he wears those sunglasses and I can see his cards; or even Uno! Any game that has to do with cards – as long as he's wearing those sunglasses – I can beat him at it!"_

_Red Arrow grinned. "Go get changed and I'll get the cards! We can get Robin out from his hiding spot and take away his gadgets before he can harm us or himself."_

_Wally raced down the hallway and Red Arrow grabbed a deck of cards from the hallway closet. They convened in the living room where Roy righted the coffee table and placed the deck of cards on top it. They stood, back-to-back, looking for the gymnast._

"_Ok, Robby! You want to play go fish or Uno?" Roy asked. There was a maniacal laugh given from the rafters and Wally paled._

"_He knows our plan!" But before the speedster could run, there was a loud popping noise and a thin wire encircled the two side-kicks, tying into a tight knot that captured them. They lost their balance and fell on top of the coffee table, smashing it down the middle. They lay at an awkward angle, breathing through gritted teeth._

_Roy looked up in time to see Robin vanish around the corner. "I am so going to catch that little runt and it'll be the last time he ties anyone up!"_

.._~_

By this time, the whole League was laughing, except for Superboy who was once again locking the laughing escape artist away in a closet for the fifth time during the story.

"So what happened after that, Speedy?" M'gann questioned.

Wally answered. "We got untied using Speedy's arrows to cut through the twine. We then found that Robin had gotten into my pixie stick**{1}**stash and was on a major sugar hype! He ended up just bouncing around on the couch after that; nothing too major."

Red Arrow grinned. "It was kind of funny, though. I mean, he acted just like he did when he was nine: mischievous, devious, trickster!"

"He is always mischievous." Kaldur'ahm put in.

"Right you are, Kaldur." Wally rubbed a bruise on his arm. "Right you are!"

Superboy glared at the closet where Robin was silently locked behind. "I wonder how long it'll take for the gas to wear off."

"Batman said it would take around two to three hours…" Red Arrow offered.

Wally paled. "It's been three hours, Speedy!"

Everyone turned their attention to the closet; and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"HEY! WHY AM I IN A CLOSET? WALLACE! GET-ME-OUT-OFF-HERE! ROY! YOU'RE GOING TO HEAR FROM BATMAN ABOUT THIS!"

.._~_

**Ehhh, lame ending… Sorry. And, I should have another Fallen from Mighty chapter out by Friday; most likely a Whatever Life Brings chapter before then to keep you busy, though. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Cake Crumbs, Cars, and Arcades

**G.I.R's-Nobody-Xirg: "Wait weren't they on their way back to Roy's? I'd like to see the rest of that venture…"**

**Alrighty, so I kind of got sidetracked from that story. Very sorry, but here it is, returning from a quick side trip! So, here they are, at Roy's apartment in Star City!**

.._~_

Roy opened the garage door that rested under the large apartment complex manually and then hoped in the driver's seat. It was late – precisely 10:52 – on Tuesday. Roy, Wally, and Dick would have four more days together before their mentors returned from Germany; unless complications arose. At the moment, Wally was snoring loudly from the passenger seat and Dick was leaning his head against the cold glass window; it was impossible to tell if he was asleep or not behind his sunglasses.

Roy parked the small car (anyone have any suggestion as to what his car should be?) in the garage and turned to wake the speedster.

"Wally? Wally, wake up. Wally, we're here!" There was movement in the back seat and Roy turned from shaking the fifteen-year-old to looking in the backseat.

"You're not going to be able to wake him up unless you wave chocolate cake in front of his nose…" Dick mumbled as he stretched and yawned; so he had been sleeping. That was a good sign; it meant he hadn't gotten car sick!

Roy grinned and reached into one of the grocery bags that rested on the floor. He pulled out the last piece of chocolate cake, and Dick smirked as Roy lifted the cover off. Roy literally waved the cake in front of Wally's nose, and the boy twitched in his sleep. Roy suppressed a laugh. He waved the cake again and Wally twitched more. Now even Dick was trying not to laugh. Roy waved the cake for a third time and Wally twitched violently before sitting bold straight.

"Ugh, aliens! Their coming! And they have-" Wally turned to Roy and spotted the food. "Chocolate cake!" He dove for the sweet and Roy and Dick burst into laughter, stumbling from the car into the dimly lit garage.

Roy made his way to the trunk and waved to his neighbor across the street. "Hello, Mr. Santa!"

The elderly man nodded as he placed his garbage can at the base of his driveway. "Roy… Who are your friends?"

Roy looked over his shoulder to see Dick hiding behind him and Wally leaning against the car stuffing the cake in his mouth. Roy put an arm around Dick and moved so they were standing besides one another. "Some kids I'm watching while their parents are out of town. Richard Grayson**{****1}** and Wally West."

Mr. Santa nodded. "Grayson? Bruce Wayne's kid?" Roy nodded cheerily. Mr. Santa whistled – or at least tried to through his dentures. "You have some friends in high places, Roy. Well, good night then!"

"Good night, sir." Roy turned around and frowned at Wally playfully. "You're getting crumbs on my paint job, dude!"

Wally, mid bite on the piece of cake, looked at Roy like he'd lost his mind. "Dude, your car is old, ok? Who cares if there are a few crumbs on it?"

"I do, Wally…!" Roy whined. Dick snickered as he grabbed his duffel bag from the trunk.

Wally frowned, before finishing the piece of cake and licking his fingers. "Fine, I'll fix it."

Roy frowned and crossed his arms, waiting to see what the speedster would do. Dick peered around the trunk and watched, too. Wally finished his cake before bending down and inspecting the car. When he 'found' a crumb, he opened his mouth and licked it off. Roy and Dick's mouths dropped open. Wally stood back, hands on hips. "Well, I only found one crumb, so. But, hey, if you find any other's I'll gladly take care of it for you." He grabbed his duffel bag, pushing his way past his gaping friends, and went to the door that led to a hallway in the apartment building. "That cake is really good." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, are you guys coming?"

Dick's open mouth turned to his usual smirk and he quickly followed his friend into the building, their quiet chatter floating out into the warm garage. Roy grinned, grabbed his duffel, slammed the car trunk, and closed the garage door before following his charges into the apartment complex. They waited for him by the stairs and he led them up to the third floor. There, they walked to the apartment numbered 24 and Roy unlocked the door.

The apartment was rather small and a little messy, with a little kitchen to the right of the entrance and a tiny living room to the left. There was a small hallway that led to three doors: a closet, Roy's bedroom, and a bathroom.

"Awesome!" Wally walked to the living room and dropped onto the couch.

"The couch is a pull out; you guys can share it." Roy threw his bag in his room and returned to the kitchen. He peered over the bar to the living room where Wally and Dick were pulling the couch bed out. "Hey, you guys want something to eat?"

Wally screwed up his face in thought, grabbing the remote and pointing it at Roy's old box set. "You got any popcorn?" Wally asked, making himself at home on the bed. Dick placed his sunglasses on the end table and watched Roy in the kitchen.

Roy grinned. "Yup, I got popcorn! I take it we're not going to bed anytime soon, eh?"

Dick grinned mischievously and his eyes twinkled. "No!"

Roy made the popcorn and sat down on the foot of the pull out bed. He handed the two younger teens each their own bowl of popcorn and Wally complained about the lack of 'cool TV shows'.

"Dude, this stuff is ancient!" Wally grumbled, throwing the remote down to Roy.

"Hey, I grew up on most of this stuff: _Tom and Jerry, The Rifleman._ It's not ancient!"

Wally settled in, grumbling something about static on the TV that neither Roy nor Dick could see. The settled on watching Tom and Jerry and ended up laughing at the two animals' antics. Roy made another bag of popcorn, and they settled in for another marathon of _Tom and Jerry_.

As they watched the small television, Roy questioned over his shoulder, "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

Wally thought for a moment. "What'd you have in mind?"

"There's an arcade down the road we could go to; spend some time there. And then there's a gym if anyone feels like working out while on vacation… Then for eating, I have quite a few good restaurants in mind." Roy turned around to see Dick slumped against Wally, fast asleep, and Wally close to the sleep, too.

But Wally grinned and turned to look at Dick. "I think the arcade is first on our hit least! I'm going to finally beat Dick at DDR!"

Roy grinned. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen!"

.._~_

**{1} Does Richard go by 'Grayson' or 'Wayne'? I've always wondered that…**

**Anywho, yet again a rushed ending…I can't seem to figure out how to end these stupid chapters…. Oh, well… Off to bed now (it's 10:32 PM)!**


	6. DDR: Round 1

**Yeah, no beginner author's note…Sorry it's so short...  
><strong>

**! I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THE SONG MENTIONED BY THE DDR MACHINE !**

.._~_

The next morning in Roy's apartment was slow going. Wally was still lying on the pull out bed despite the fact that Roy had banged a pan above his head for twenty minutes with a metal spoon and Dick had poured cold water on him. Even when both had yelled 'BREAKFAST', Wally only mumbled something about a mouse-trap and rolled on his side.

Dick only frowned. "You drugged that piece of cake, didn't you?" he questioned Roy has the said archer quickly whipped up a batch of pancakes.

Roy grinned. "M'be…" he slurred curiously, not really meaning it.

Dick giggled and pulled some paper plates from a cupboard. Utensils, napkins, and maple syrup were soon gracing the counter, ready for the food to be ready. Dick sat chatting happily on the counter by the stove while Roy baked perfect pancakes. He got three plates ready and Wally finally roused from his death sleep to devour four plates of five pancakes each. Roy kept the boys' happy with breakfast, refilling plates and cups, and they all helped to clear the kitchen.

As Roy finished wiping down the counter, Dick replaced the drying towel, and Wally put away the pan, Roy asked, "So, who's ready to hit the arcade?"

"Ohh, ohh, I am! Definitely! I'm so going to beat you, Richard! We hit DDR first! You're going down!" Wally raced to get changed and they could hear his triumphant 'whoop' coming from the bathroom.

Roy chuckled. "He's still bent on beating you at DDR, no matter what!"

Dick grinned. "Naw, he'll just sprain his ankle like last time…" Roy laughed on his way to his bedroom to change, and Dick started to brush his teeth at the kitchen sink.

At exactly 10:23, all members of the Young League were scrambling out of the apartment complex into the open garage. Roy greeted his neighbor with a wave and 'Hello, Mr. Santa! Nice day, isn't it?' to which the elderly man just nodded, watching the teenagers pile into the small car. When the car was well down the road, Mr. Santa shook his heads. "Whatever those juveniles are up to, it must be illegal…"

Reaching the arcade, Roy bought ten dollars worth of tokens and Dick and Wally immediately attacked the DDR machine. Roy fed the machine its food of tokens and pushed the start button.

"_Welcome to the Dancing Derby Rush challenge. Do you have what it takes to bring down the ring boss of Street Boogie?"_

Wally and Dick merrily grinned mischievously and tensed up, ready for the action to begin.

"_Great! You're first challenge is to master 'Push it to the Limit', Corbin Bleu style!__**{1} **__Good luck…"_

The music started up and the screen flashed to the commands that would win victory.

The lyrics started and as the words floated around the teenagers, the commands were shown on screen.

Forward, left, left, right, left, stomp, back

They started out fairly slow.

Stomp, back, back, left, right

And got steadily more complicated.

Back, back, left, left, right, forward, right, left

With easy commands given here and then.

Right, left, forward, stomp, left

The music sped up, along with the commands.

Right, left, forward, forward, back, forward, back

And pretty soon the two teenagers were so concentrated on the game that it was like a methodical dance from the Victorian Era.

Left left right back back stomp stomp double left single right

And then the music faded and the boys were left sweating and panting from their workout.

And they waited as their correct and incorrect dance moves flashed on the screen. They ignored the list, wanting to see their true scores.

"_Player blue (Wally): 23,567 points._

"_Player red (Dick): 34,588 points._

"_Thus, winner of the first round goes to Player Red! Street Boogie is impressed."_

Dick smirked and waited patiently for the machine to load the next song.

Round one goes to: Richard Grayson!

.._~_

**Yes, even with Wally's lightning fast reflexes, he cannot, for the life of him, beat Dick and DDR!**

**{1} So, I was wondering, is it against the rules to put names of songs in your work? Cuz I know it says in the rules "Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain is not accepted", and yet I find many works with lyrics or names of songs in them with disclaimers and such…**

**So, my main question is, if I put a disclaimer of owning the song am I safe, or are the use of songs totally prohibited? Thank you for helping me out. **


	7. DDR: Round 2

**Sooo,**

**! I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THE SONG USED IN HERE !**

.._~_

Roy leaned against a car racing arcade game and watched as the new song appeared on the screen.

"_Next challenge is one of harsh mystery! It's Monster, by Skillet!"_

Wally's eyes lit up. "I know this song! It's Superboy's favorite! He plays it all the time on the TV! Get ready to eat dust, Dick!" This caught the attention of a few gamers in the vicinity and they cautiously walked toward the DDR machine. Roy watched them carefully, but determined they were no threat before returning to watching the two boys dancing.

The music started immediately on a fast beat.

Left, left, forward, forward-back, stomp, left.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it!_

Right right, forward-back, right-left, right-left, stomp, back.

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Right right, left, back-forward, stomp stomp, left left, right, left, forward, left.

The music sped up.

_It's scratching on the walls!_

_In the closet,_

_In the halls!_

_It comes awake and I can't control it…_

By now, Dick was getting the hang of this song and learning the beat so he would know when the next command would be given. Wally was panting trying to keep up with the Boy Wonder.

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_MAKE IT END!_

The chorus started, and the group that was watching on the sidelines was grinning as the lithe form known as Player Red started to rack up his points.

_I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN,_

_IT'S JUST BENEATH THE SKIN,_

_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A_

_MONSTER!_

_I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME,_

_FEEL LIKE NIGHTMARES JUST BEGUN,_

_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A_

_MONSTER!_

_I, I FEEL LIKE A_

_MONSTER!_

_I, I, FEEL LIKE A_

_MONSTER!_

The boys worked at the fastest rate they could to get the moves right, timing just perfect. Wally kept reminding himself _NO SUPERSPEED!_

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it caged_

_But I can't control it_

'_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up,_

_Break me down!_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_MAKE IT END!_

The chorus started running again and Dick let out one of his laughs. Roy smirked as more people pressed to watch the two boys master DDR!

Left left, right-left, left-right, stomp –forward-back combo bonus, left-right

Forward back stomp stomp left

_It's hiding in the dark,_

_Its teeth are razor sharp,_

_There's no escape for me,_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream,_

_MAYBE IT'S INSIDE OF ME?_

_Stop this monster…_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin,_

_I must confess that I feel_

A low, unearthly growl was given with the last words:

_**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**_

The chorus ran through again, and the boys finished the song with ease. Everyone held their breath as the screen ran the scores and movements through its slow processor.

"_Player Blue (Wally): 35,467 points, plus the last 23,567, gives him a grand total of 59,034!"_

"_Player Red (Dick): 38,967 points…"_

The crowd cheered wildly as Dick smirked and Wally gaped.

"_Plus the previous 34,588, gives him a grand__**ER**__ total of 73,555! Congratulations!"_

Wally frowned. "This is not over, Acrobat! I'll get you in the final round!" He pointed directly at Dick.

Richard grinned. "Yeah, right!" He shed his sweater and handed it to Roy who was laughing at the two of them. "Let's just hope you don't sprang your ankle like last time!"

Wally glared. "I will beat you! Look, the next song is from Avril Lavigne!" Wally straightened and he grinned from ear to ear, looking like Cheshire.

"I'm with you?" Dick frowned and leaned against the bars behind him. "Never heard it…"

"And so shall your defeat be inevitable!" Wally cackled. "'Cause I know it by heart…."

Roy smirked. "That obviously helped you with the last song…"

Wally glared at him, and the crowd laughed and cheered as the song started playing. More people had joined the original group of teenagers, and Roy was getting nervous; he never liked crowds that much…

.._~_

**YAY! Round two goes to Dick, again! I wonder if Wally'll win. He'd have to get the next commands perfect in order to win, but, like he said before: he knows the song by heart!**

**I couldn't help but have KF listen to Avril Lavigne…**

**! ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS ! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE SINGERS AND OWNERS !**


	8. DDR: Round 3

**Why do I enjoy torturing Robin so much? I got this idea AFTER realizing what Avril Lavigne song I chose… Oh, and a reviewer requested I put the answer to my question from chapter 6 in here, so the answer as to if you are allowed to use songs or not is basically this:**

**If you have a disclaimer, you shoulder be safe. **

**This is the answer I have gotten from reviewers and I thank everyone who has answered it for me! :)**

**! I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THIS EPIC SONG !**

.._~_

Wally tensed ready for the singer's lovely voice to float through the speakers.

Dick just seemed a little confused as the song started. It was rather slow…

Left, left, right, left, right-left

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<em>

Dick's frown deepened into a scowl.

Left-right, forward-back, left-forward, stomp, stomp

The music picked up as it entered the chorus.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a cold night__**{1}**__  
>Trying to figure out this life<em>

The words washed over Dick and his feet froze…

_Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

Wally chanced a glance at Dick's commands. Seeing that they were all wrong he grinned; maybe he would win…

Dick's eyes had glazed over behind his shades as memories swept over him. He placed a hand on the bar behind him to steady himself before raising a hand to his head.

Roy immediately stood up from his position leaning on the arcade game when the crowd surrounding his charges stilled and began to murmur and grumble. If one of his charges was hurt, he didn't care who the culprit was they were going to be very sorry they messed with Roy's brothers! He started making his way toward the throng of people.

_I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<em>

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat…

* * *

><p><em>A nine-year-old Richard 'Dick' Grayson stood between two armed police officers. He didn't know why they were there; apparently the orphanage was afraid he was going to try and run away. Granted the thought had definitely crossed Dick's mind: he had just watched his parents fall to their death because of that, that Tony Zucco!<em>

_No, he had no proof… But he knew; he knew. He'd heard the threatening remarks…_

_And, one day, when Dick was older, Tony Zucco would pay! Justice… That's what Dick wanted…with maybe just a hint of revenge._

_But this was present day: the funeral that some playboy millionaire had set up. Dick was very thankful for the man's donation. If this Bruce Wayne hadn't done so, Dick doubted his parents would have even had a funeral._

_Most of the people were strangers to the acrobat. There were random circus actors that he'd seen around the circus, but most of his old friends had already paid their respects to the Flying Grayson couple by repaying part of the expenses; they knew the Graysons had never asked for charity before…_

_But there was no one in particular._

_Not one face he knew._

_Everything was a mess…_

* * *

><p>Wally chanced another glance at the Boy Wonder's commands and frowned; why was he getting all the moves wrong. Wally slowed, getting more wrong moves, and flipped around so he was doing the moves facing the opposite direction; he could still tell the commands by the flashing arrows.<p>

But he too froze when he saw his best friend's face: tears streaked the pale skin, and Dick was trembling.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a cold night__**{1}**__  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

Dick closed his eyes…

* * *

><p><em>Dick had eventually escaped the orphanage a few days after the funeral. He had immediately ran to the cemetery. He located his parents' gravestones and wept in the rain; funny how the rain hadn't let up since the funeral…<em>

_He had stayed there, curled up on himself, in the rain for hours. He lay between the fresh mounds of dirt and cried, sobbed, broke… He tried to figure out what next._

_How he desperately wanted to go back to the circus, back home… He wished someone, anyone, from his old family would come back and take him home. But that wouldn't happen; the circus had closed its tents for good._

_He had no home…_

* * *

><p><em>Oh why is everything so confusing<br>Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
>Yea yea yea<em>

Dick removed his hand from the now dented bar behind him and clutched his head in between his hands, letting out a sob. Wally moved to his friend's side, quickly forgetting the game and people around them. He wrapped his arms around Dick and scanned the faces around him for Roy; where was that archer?

_It's a cold night__**{1}**__  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

Dick sobbed into Wally's shirt, remembering his first meeting with his new father…

* * *

><p><em>Dick hadn't left the gravesite and it was nearing dinner time. He was hungry, but didn't want to leave. He had stopped crying a while ago and now he just absent mindedly ran his fingers over the muddy dirt that now caked his father's body.<em>

_He had heard the footsteps, the vibration of a car motor… But he hadn't expected it to be the millionaire. The rain stopped pelting the young body that was now trembling and Dick looked up into kind eyes. The older man held an umbrella that now shielded Dick from the cold rain._

_The man slowly knelt next to Dick; the boy sat up between his parents, ignoring the shivers that ran through his body and his sniffling nose._

"_Hello, Dick… I'm Bruce Wayne. The orphanage is worried about you. They called me to see if I knew where you were." The man explained._

_Dick looked tiredly at the man. "Why would they do that?" He quietly asked._

_Bruce smiled. "Well, you see, I've been talking with them; they say you're a nice boy, sweet and kind hearted. And, well, I'm just an old lonely goat that lives in a mansion by himself. I've been looking into taking you in, Richard; as me being your foster father."_

_Dick sniffled, now trailing both hands on the mounds of dirt besides him. The man tilted the young boy's chin upwards. "But we can talk about all that nonsensical stuff later; right now, you need to get dried and warm!"_

_Dick shivered again as Bruce's warm hand left his chin and the older man stood up, extending a hand towards the boy._

* * *

><p><em>Take me by the hand<br>Take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are<br>But I... I'm with you  
>I'm with you<em>

Dick sniffled as he tried to stop the tears…

* * *

><p><em>Dick watched the hand warily, before standing up and grasping the larger hand between his two smaller ones like it was a lifeline.<em>

_Bruce's face brightened and he gently escorted the boy to his waiting car. Once inside, Bruce removed his dry coat and wrapped Dick in it. "Alfred, what say you drive us back to the manor and we get this little one dried up, eh?"_

_Alfred, a white haired man, nodded. "Yes, Master Bruce. Right away." Dick looked up in the rear-view mirror and the elderly gentleman smiled._

_Richard nestled against the strong, warm embrace of Bruce and felt safe…Maybe he could keep this warmth for a while…Maybe…_

_He didn't care he was going someplace new; as long as this kind man was there for him, like his father and mother had been, then he felt safe. His didn't worry about the confusing life ahead of him. He merrily wanted to stay in this comfort that he had longed for since his father's death._

_And then for the first time in a long, tiring week, Richard Grayson smiled…_

* * *

><p><em>Take me by the hand<br>Take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are<br>But I... I'm with you  
>I'm with you<br>I'm with you..._

Roy finally pushed his way past the crowd and saw Dick in Wally's arms. Roy's face immediately turned bright red in anger and he jumped on the arcade machine, vaguely aware of the scores it was giving out…

"_Player blue (Wally): 7,260, plus the previous points, gives this player a grand sum of: 66,294."_

"_Player red (Dick): A sour score of only 2,453, plus the other points and – GIVE THIS ONE THE WINNER, FOLKS! A grand total of 76,008!"_

The machine kept on rattling out more songs and lyrics, but Roy was too busy to comprehend. His eyes were trained on Dick and he glared at Wally. "What happened?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

The speedster shrugged and handed the sniffling boy over to Roy. Roy immediately picked Dick up off the ground; granted the kid was thirteen, but Roy couldn't help the impulse. Stupid brotherly instincts… He passed Dick's sweater to Wally and the speedster made a way through the grumbling crowd that was slowly dispersing.

Roy made sure to glare at every single one of the spectators. They were angry because the game had been played 'lame' apparently; they couldn't see the Dick was hurt. Roy talked softly to Dick on the way out and to his car.

Roy handed Wally the car keys, and Wally opened the back door. Roy placed Dick in the middle before climbing in on the other side and Wally took a seat besides Dick in the back. The Boy Wonder had finally calmed down so he was now taking shaky breaths, but Roy still held him close while Wally rubbed his back.

Dick listened to the hard _thump_ of Roy's heart and quietly looked up at the archer. The older teen's jaw was clenched and his eyes bore holes through the windshield. Dick smiled and wiped at the left over tears on his face. He gave the archer a hug and Roy quietly returned it. When Dick replaced his head on Roy's chest, the hard _thump _was softer and calmer.

Dick pulled away from the older teen and guiltily twiddled his thumbs. "Sorry 'bout that, guys…" he mumbled a little ashamed.

"Dude, are you ok? I mean, that was pretty random for you to just burst out in tears like that…" Wally asked in genuine concern.

Dick nodded slowly. "It's just, that song…" Dick waved his hand in front of him. "It reminded me of…some bad memories…"

Wally looked like he was about to inquire for a better story, but Roy shot him a death glare that could rival Batman's; apparently bats weren't the only overprotective superheroes. Wally shut up and decided to nod instead.

"It's alright, Dick. You don't have to talk about it at all…" Roy reassured.

Dick nodded but decided to share anyway. "It was just, the whole ordeal with losing Mom and Dad; and then Bruce taking me in…**{2}** It just reminded me of that…"

Wally frowned sadly. "Sorry, bro… I feel like it was my fault…"

Roy glared at the speedster. "How could it have been your fault? You didn't know the song would upset Dick…"

"No, but I did know the song by heart and all that, so it's just that I feel like it was my fault, ya know?" Wally tried to explain his guilt, but no one seemed to get it (don't worry, Wally…I understand, I'm the same way…).

Roy glared at him. "You are stupid sometimes." He patted Dick's head before getting out of the car to enter the driver's seat.

Dick grinned at Wally – alleviating the speedster's worry – and stated, "He's in a bad mood; better try and stay on his good side!"

"He's only in a bad mood 'cause he wasn't able to beat anyone up for hurting you."

The two teenagers laughed; yes, Dick would be fine.

.._~_

**{1} Like I've said before, I don't swear so I took out the naughty word there… XD**

**{2} Dick uses Bruce here instead of Batman because both Wally and Roy know both Robin's and Batman's secret identity, sooo…**

**WOW, THAT WAS LONG! So sorry, I got carried away! Aww, I made Dicky cry!**


	9. Alone:::Again

**Soo, yeah, my brain flatlined while I was writing Fallen From Mighty, so here's some randomness…**

.._~_

Roy glared across the counter at…well, at nothing. He has a tendency to glare at nothing. He glares at nothing when he's angry, when he's sad…

…And, well, basically when he's angry.

And is he ever angry right now!

He had just dropped Dick and Wally at Mount Justice, but he was mad because the week had gone by all too fast; like when Wally breaks the sound barrier, but much worse. Now his apartment was empty, a little messy, and, by far, way too lonely. He sighed, dumping his coffee mug in the sink on his way to clean up the living room.

Ok, maybe he's a little bit sad; just a little bit! But sad nonetheless.

Before the two had left, Dick had tried to convince the hyper speedster to help him clean the living room: you know, fold blankets, put away the fold-out bed, pick up the garbage. But whatever Dick would do, the mischievous speedster would _UN_do! This angered the hacker. Now, you have to know Dick; he has three levels of anger…

First level is his silent level: hoping the source of irritation will leave, ignoring said source, removing himself from the center, so forth. Anything to avoid conflict.

Now, if the source continues to annoy the acrobat**{1}**, he will launch full force into level two: in said level, Richard will start yelling and viciously verbally attacking you. Name calling, yelling right in your face, and similar circumstances to vent his pent up anger.

If the source of irritation persists even after this outburst, we get into level three: the most dangerous level anyone could be at. This level includes all lessons Richard has learned from Batman, plus some of his own taste added to it. This includes, karate, jujitsu, athletic flips and tricks, and the occasional flying object will attack the source of his conflict, along with a continuing barrage of verbal attacks…

Unfortunately for Wally, Dick had went in full attack mode, going so far as to even throw a bar stool at the speedster. Roy had eventually gotten Dick to calm down and sit quietly sipping on a soda while he had Wally pick up the mess; which didn't go as planned. The living room looked worse than before. The blankets were askew and the futon was pushed back in a heap; apparently cleaning a house in superspeed is very bad.

Now Roy sits in the darkness of his kitchen, staring past the counter at where his brothers would have been, laughing and poking fun at the TV. Now, there was just an empty silence. He wondered what mission they would go on next, and even if they would survive it.

He cringed. Survival. Seemed that was all life offered them as superheroes. Roy had caught a glimpse of the more childlike, civilian side of them for that one week he had just spent with them. He had mixed feelings about the idea of kids being superheroes:

On the one hand, it was rather exciting to be a superhero, and you were doing a good deed what with saving people and the Earth from villains. True it could be dangerous, but that's what makes it exciting!

And on the other hand, that's also what gets heroes killed. Danger is one ingredient the cake of Justice is never short of. It's like the ocean being heroes and water being danger: water _is_ the ocean, danger _is_ being a hero.

And now, with his apartment empty and lonely, Roy, Speedy, Red Arrow thought back on his decisions in the past that led to where he stood today:

Becoming Green Arrow's…_sidekick_. (ugh, he hated that word…)

Delving deeper into the worry and danger of superheroes.

Getting to know Robin and Kid Flash – now there was no remorse in that decision.

Leaving said brothers and the League behind him, to strike it out on his own…

And yet, even though there was quite a bit of remorse for the previous action he wouldn't be giving his full potential if he hadn't left the cap behind…

But if he had stayed…

Oh, all the scenarios each choice brought gave Roy a headache…

And this is how Red Arrow found himself standing in his apartment; alone…

Again.

.._~_

**{1} Anyone else notice how there's the word 'bat' in 'acrobat'? Ya know, 'BAT'man, and then there Robin who's an acro'BAT'? Te-he-he...**

**Didn't quite pan out the way I had hoped, but anywho… By the way, I'll take requests if you guys have any! No YAOI/SLASH! Capeesh?  
><strong>

**Roy: You make me sound depressed…**

**Icey: Well, it must be lonely all by yourself in Star City; don't you even miss Green Arrow…?**

**Roy: …N-no…**

**Icey: …Ok…**


	10. Missing Identity

**So, I've had major writer's block and been really busy, so, very sorry for that! But, here is a quick chapter to keep you guys busy for a while! :) ENJOY!**

**Icey: thanks go to Pickles12 for the story idea! Thank you!**

**Oh, and run the disclaimer, Robby!**

**Robin: DISCLAIMER: Icey does not pretend to own anything, not Young Justice nor any movies or scenes told in the following fic…**

**Icey: Except maybe a few superpowers…no worries, though!**

**Summary: Wally and Robin invite Roy to the Mountain for a movie night, but a certain action the speedster does and a fight soon afterwards results in losing the Boy Wonder's trust and friendship. Can the archer save his brothers' friendship before it's too late, or is the night bound to end in anger?**

.._~_

Superboy glared across the living room of Mount Justice at the deserter. He didn't know what, or why, he felt what he did. He knew Wally called the feeling anger: when you feel a strong dislike towards someone.

But that still didn't make sense why he hated Roy.

The reason why Roy was present at Young Justice's hideaway was Wally's idea. He got a new DVD, Transformers 2, and begged that the team invite Speedy over for a movie night.

Well, Robin jumped on the idea with vigor; he loves Roy like a brother. After losing his parents and being brought under Batman's wing, he had met Roy. Apparently, Batman 'in civvies' had brought Roy into the house as a 'babysitter', of sorts.

Roy's watchful manner, secretive eyes, and careful demeanor was what made Superboy, and even Kaldur and Megan, distrust the archer. Yet Roy's loving and caring personality won over Wall and Robin instantly.

So that was how Young Justice found themselves that night, watching Transformers and eating the sixth bag of popcorn. Roy, Wally, and Robin occupied the couch while Kaldur sat in a zen pose on the floor. Superboy held his seat on one of the arm chairs by the couch, and Megan held another at the opposite end of the room.

At the moment, the movie was in the middle of the epic fight scene where Optimus (*SPOILER*CONTINUE AT OWN RISK*) dies, when Wall decided he was bored and wanted to have some fun. He looked over at the unaware Boy Wonder and shifted closer. Robin didn't think much about the shift and continued to watch the movie, absently munching on the popcorn, and shifted closer to Roy to get away from the closing speedster.

The movement caught Roy's eye and he peeked over Dick's black curls and flared at the speedster. Wally shrugged and jabbed Robin in the ribs – hard.

"Yeee-IIIII!" Dick yelped, throwing the bowl of popcorn in the air. Megan shrieked, hovering over the ground in fright. Kaldur just glanced over his shoulder; he had expected something like this to happen.

The popcorn bowl flew into the air and came crashing down on Superboy's head with a _thump_. The Kryptonian glowered at the trio on the couch. Wally was laughing his head off and Robin was trying to catch his breath as Sam screamed on the television screen. Roy rolled his eyes, whapped Wally on the head, and returned to watching the movie.

Robin punched Wally on the arm. "Owww! Dude! What the heck was that for, Rob?" Wally rubbed where he was certain a bruise was forming(remember that wall in Downtime Dick' punched?).

"You scared me, Wal!" Robin glared from behind his glasses.

"Didn't think Batsy's little bird got scared..." Wally mused with a smirk. "Right, Speedy?"

Roy's head lolled to the side in annoyance and he quirked a brow at the speedster in anger. "Trying to watch the movie, Wally; lay off!"

Megan settled back in her chair and watched with interest while Superboy broke off chunks of yet another arm chair; they would need to go shopping for more furniture soon.

"What did Wally do?" Megan questioned.

Kaldur sighed, turning off the TV, and gave the Martian girl his attention. "Wally startled Robin."

"It's not fair! He does it every time we're watching a movie; EVERY TIME! Even when we watched Lord of the Ring! I'm telling you, he hates me!" Robin pouted and spewed.

"You were already ashen with fear when we were watching LotR… To think the Boy Wonder that fights Gotham's scariest villains, including the Joker, Scarecrow, and Penguin, can't stand to watch a few trolls on the TV screen die!" Wally mocked.

Roy ran a hand down his face in exasperation, ready for the third level of Robin's anger to kick in; heck, he'd skipped level one!(*SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR LEVELS OF ROBIN'S ANGER*) But he wasn't prepared to meet the results of the argument.

By now, Robin was standing up glowering at Wally and dusting off popcorn kernels. "Yeah, well, sometimes even I get scared!"

Wally snorted. "You aren't supposed to get scared, Rob! Lord knows what the almighty Batman would do if he found out!"

Robin glared. "Don't talk about my father that way…"

Kaldur moved to stand up, hoping to stop a fight if it began. Roy joined the Atlantian. Suerboy was finished with the chair and turned his anger on the bowl that rested on his head like a crown. Megan was trying to calm the raging beast down.

Wally stood up too and faced Robin toe-to-toe. "That's right; civvie Robin has a little daddy to hide behind! 'Oh, Bruce! Help me! Help me!'" Wally clasped his hands to his chest and cried in a damsel voice.

Robin drew back his fist to punch the speedster, but Roy moved fast, grabbing both of Robin's fists and pinning them to the boy's chest. He tugged and the Boy Wonder found he was pressed between Roy's chest and his arms in a tight grasp. "Robin, deep breaths!" Roy growled, trying to sound calm and emotionless when he too wanted to beat up the speedster.

"Yeah, Richard, run home to your daddy billionaire while we rot like actual people!" Wally muttered, but Superboy's keen hearing picked it up.

"Richard? As in, Richard Grayson?" The clone questioned, calm enough to make a clear thought.

Kaldur's eyes widened, and Megan squealed. "You're that cute thirteen-year-old I see on the box all the time! Oh my gosh!"(she's talking 'bout the TV)

Richard Grayson's face was the shade of a bright red rose and Roy sent Wally a glare that could _really_ rival Batman's. Dick quickly recovered to lash forward, dragging Roy behind him, and yell, "LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME KILL HIM! I'LL DO IT CLEANLY! MEGAN WON'T EVEN HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTERWARDS; I'LL DO IT!"

Roy lost his grip on the violent teen and Dick made the best of it. He lashed out and slapped Wally across the face. Wally stumbled backwards, holding onto his stinging cheek. With a final yell of anger, Richard pounced from Roy's arms and at the speedster. Wally quickly sped from the room in a blur. Richard yelled in anger and tore after him.

Roy breathed quickly. _'Remember: in, out, in, out! Don't want to do something reckless… In, out, in, out…'_ His nostrils flared as he took one final breath. _'First, take care of the team…Then you can have a talk to your little brother…'_ He turned to face the stunned team.

Plastering on a smile, Roy laughed. "Well, that was interesting… Guess Robin doesn't like to be mocked like a spoiled rich brat, now does he?" Roy forced out another laugh.

Superboy shrugged, Megan chewed hew cheek, and Kaldur looked skeptical. "That was all just a joke, then? Robin's not Richard Grayson, and Bruce Wayne isn't Batman?" Kaldur questioned.

Roy suppressed a wince. "No! Wait, you guys actually bought that? Ha-ha! Naa, the boys always pick at each other like that… Nothing to worry about…" A crash resounded somewhere within the Mountain and Robin's shrill voice could be heard:

"_GET BACK HERE, DIP-WAD! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ME EVER AGAIN!"_

Another crash and a yell.

Roy's grin never faltered. "Yeah, so, you guys know Richard Grayson isn't Robin, and Robin isn't Richard, right?"

Megan nodded sadly; she thought she'd actually met a celebrity. Superboy shrugged; he hadn't really bought it. Kaldur'ahm's gaze lingered on the archer for a moment, studying him, but slowly nodded.

Roy clapped his hands together in mock happiness. "Great! Now, I'd better go settle down the kids before they destroy the whole Mountain, eh?" Roy chuckled as another crash sounded, closer to the group. Roy visibly winced and as he left the living room, he heard Megan suggest "Let's go shopping for another arm chair, k?"

The teleporter announced all three's exit and Roy breathed a sigh of relief. He found his two missing charges in the weight room. Robin was chucking weights weighing between two to fourteen pounds at a cowering Wally. Wally was tucked behind a steel weight table that had many dents in it and was slowly gaining more as Robin kept up his barrage of weaponry, along with verbal attacks. With each throw there came a word that slowly formed a sentence.

"YOU-USELESS-EXCUSE-FOR-A-HUMAN-BEING! I-OUGHT-TO-CALL-BATMAN-ON-YOU! GET-OUT-AND-FACE-THIS-LIKE-A-MAN-THAT-YOU'RE-NOT!" Robin picked up a fourteen pound weight and chucked it at the table. The piece of metal made a dull _thunk_ before fall to the floor, leaving behind a large dent.

Wally whimpered, covering his head with his arms and giving Roy a pleading look. 'Help-me!' he mouthed before another weight hit the table.

Roy shot him a glare that clearly relayed that he didn't want to help, but his ethical code said otherwise. The archer turned his attention to the mad Boy Wonder who was frantically pulling a weight rack apart; apparently, he had run out of ammunition and was now reaching for anything that was within sight. Roy had to get him to call down, and fast! The kid was going to hurt himself!

Roy quickly ran forward as Dick swung a rod at the table. The archer dodged the projectile and slammed into Robin, pinning the enraged Robin to the wall.

"Richard, calm down right now!" Roy screamed in Robin's face. Dick's sunglasses were cracked and falling off his face; the normally calm black curls were now in an uproar; his teeth were gritted in determination as he tried to throw Roy off and his breaths were shaky.

"You need to breathe; remember what Alfred says about meditation. It's all about calming down and clearing your head." Robin thrashed again, but Roy pushed him against the wall harder. "RICHARD! Come on, lil' bro. Just breathe. Come on, breathe with me. In, out, in out… That's it." Roy and Dick breathed slowly for a few minutes before Dick's face returned to an extremely pale color due to exhaustion, and Roy leaned away from Richard. The boy slumped against the wall and stared at the dented table.

"Wally?" He croaked.

Wally's head peeked above the table and Dick breathed a sigh of relief. "Hn, is he calmed down, Roy?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, he's fine now; a little tired, but fine…"

Wally stood up and walked to his best friend. "So, umm…" He removed the broken shades from Dick's face and drooping eyes looked up at the speedster. He smiled.

"Sorry, Wally… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything…" Dick muttered, fighting sleep.

Wally smiled. "I know, Dick; sorry for poking you and giving away your identity. You're really not girly at all or dependent on Batman. And you're not a spoiled brat, either…"

Dick nodded and yawned. "Say, Wal?"

"Hmm?"

"Help your best friend to bed?" Dick thrust out an arm for assistance.

Wally laughed. "So maybe you are a little dependent, but who cares?" Wally left with the sleepy Boy Wonder.

Roy stood, transfixed at the duos retreating figures; they always seemed to amaze him…

.._~_

**Soo, that was a horrible ending! Hope you liked it, Pickles12! I know I changed the storyline you gave me a little, but I hope you still like it. :) REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Youngest and Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own Young Justice, any movies, msic, or scenes portrayed in the following fanfic.**

**G.I.R's-Nobody-Xirg: ****Could you exploit the whole Robin's-the-youngest thing? Please and thank you! :D**

**Icey: I'll give it a try! :D**

**Summary: Robin's the youngest on the team; everyone knew that. So when he lies dying, they think back to memories, hoping to call his spirit back to his broken body. Mainly a drabble…Sorry.**

.._~_

Robin was always the youngest on the team; everyone knew that. Robin was a good hacker; everyone knew that. Robin was Batman's protégé; everyone knew that. So, doesn't that, like, make him immortal?

Apparently not…

It had meant to be a normal mission: get in, get the information, get out! But things had gone wrong… The team hadn't thought they would be fighting against an army of robots; they hadn't thought that these same robots would be so heavily armored, not even a super-punch from Superboy could penetrate it; they hadn't planned on the mission being a trap; they hadn't planned on their little brother getting hit with a sharp sais from Cheshire.

But no one noticed.

No one took on the role of big brother for the youngest of their team.

No one thought about how dangerous it was for a thirteen-year-old to be taking down evil scum.

No one thought that the only teammate with no superpowers would be hurt.

They'd taken precautions; but everything has a time…

And Robin's time had come.

He had been working on hacking the system, crouched behind an old desk, when Cheshire made her appearance. He had informed the others with a yell that the evil assassin had made herself known; Superboy had commented that she couldn't be that bad…

He regretted that as he stared down to the limp, dying form of the Boy Wonder.

But the assassin had made sure Robin's teammates couldn't reach him. She plunged her sais in his shoulder – her poisoned sais. He had fought valiantly to get away before the sais penetrated his pale skin; batarangs, bird bombs, and even his tazer had been pulled to try and keep the Cheshire at bay. But in the end she won: she tore his young life away.

So young, yet so old.

Nine years old and he had watched his parents fall to their death, lying in a crumpled mass of blood and broken bones on the ground.

Nine years old and he watches Tony Zucco, murderer of his parents, taken into the custody of the police.

Nine to thirteen he battles for the hope of Gotham and the world.

Thirteen years old and he now lies dying.

With his final remaining strength, Robin had been able to hack into the robots' mainframe and cause them to go into self-destruct mode. He had saved his team; but his team couldn't save him…

Or could they?

When they had found Robin, M'gann had cried as she held the limp body. Wally had repeatedly tried to wake up his best friend, his little brother; but it was useless. Kaldur had hung his head as tears tried to push past his eyes. Conner had hung back, not wanting this to be true.

The youngest, the one with so much life left in his always hidden eyes though he had lived through so much…was gone by the time they reached him.

With his dying breath, he had saved the most undeserving of life. Superboy was merrily a clone; Kaldur's father was Black Manta; M'gann was naïve of life and loss; and Wally was happy and hyper no matter what, even in seriousness. But Robin…Robin had had no flaws. He had always been happy when need be, serious when need be, and hyper when need be; he had been naïve to only certain sayings; he had no father to be ashamed of; his mentor loved him like a son, raised him like a son.

And as M'gann held the wounded Boy Wonder, she found herself looking back on the memories she shared with her youngest brother:

_Baking cookies, only to have them burn, and Robin reassuring her to try again._

_Watching television and not understanding what the news reporter was talking about, only to have Robin calmly explain it to her in great depth while everyone else ignored her dilemma._

_Him having a nightmare and turning to her for comfort, instead of his best friend Wally (though, she doubted whether Robin could even awaken the slumbering speedster)._

_Sharing his pain when Batman went missing for a few hours, only to have him show up after an encounter with Joker._

_Laughing at Wally's jokes._

_Laughing at Robin's antics…_

Life had been too short for that sweet, childlike boy…

A shift happened in the room, though no one could say what it was. All at once, each team member started remembering the days they had spent with the Boy Wonder.

Kaldur looked back to the days spent down on the beach, or in the swimming pool with Robin.

_Chatting about Atlantis when Kaldur got homesick._

_Listening to Robin's problems at school and encouraging the teenager to do his best._

_Watching Transformers and Hellboy with both Robin and Wally._

_Watching as the Boy Wonder grew into a good teammate; a good leader…_

Superboy looked around the hazy room; there was something, smoke or a spirit, pushing it's way under the door. Smog, it turned out to be, was blowing in from the door and looming over the Robin. Superboy felt like blowing the smog away; why couldn't this young life rest in peace?

_Helping Robin with his World History homework (seeing as how Superboy is a walking encyclopedia thanks to the G-gnomes)._

_Shielding the weak Boy Wonder on that one mission from the collapsing building._

_Making sure he didn't overexert himself in training._

_Keeping an eye on the teenager when he did his disappearing act on missions._

The smog above the limp form grew closer to the body, and Superboy dried to swat it away to no avail.

Wally couldn't believe it; sure, he had gotten hurt on missions before, but never Robin! Ok, maybe that time at Cadmus, and that one time on Island Jubilee, but they had never been serious injuries. He had always thought he would go first, being reckless. Wally had hoped he would go first, praying that he wouldn't have to go one day without seeing Robin's quirky grin, or hear his maniacal laugh.

_Tricking Roy into buying the two of them water guns, only to be doused later on that day with the same water guns by the same duo._

_Waiting for the hacker to finish opening a door so they team could escape Cadmus._

_Joking in downtown Gotham while eating ice cream at the diner Dick always hung out at._

_Sleepovers at the mansion, sleepovers at Roy's, sleepovers at Wally's…_

If Wally was having this hard time coping with his friend's recent death, how would Roy cope? Wally sobbed, begging his friend to come back:

"Don't leave me, Dicky… Don't leave me and Roy alone! You know it'll never ever be the same without you! We just won't be brothers anymore; the whole idea was yours from the start…Please, Dick…Please…"

M'gann added more sobbing to his plea, while Kaldur tried to keep it together. Superboy slumped to the ground and punched the ground, making dull _thunks _and leaving no dents behind; he had no energy to be angry, but it was the only way he knew how to cope. Wally gripped Robin's uniform and his tears lingered with his best friend's dried blood.

The smog shifted above the lifeless form and slowly dissipated into the body…

Wally laid his head against Robin's chest and drew in a breath.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

Wally quickly leaned upwards and stared at Robin. The Boy Wonder moaned and shifted. M'gann screamed.

"He's alive! He's back! He's back!"

"Quick, get the bioship! We need to get him back to base to fight off the toxin! Someone get me a bandage to stop that bleeding!"

'_Robin's back…Robin's alive…My brother's back…'_

And now Wally couldn't help but smile down reassuringly to his brother.

No one would ever take the youngest member for granted again, and they would double their efforts to prove that he wasn't alone.

Not now,

Not ever…

.._~_

**Soo, I doubt that's what you were looking for, but I hope it's good enough… I think I'm going to play with the whole 'Robin's-the-youngest' idea for a while, see where things take me…**

**I still have to finish Fallen from Mighty… Gaahhh! I hate stupid writer's block! DX Oh, yeah, and clarification about the smog/smoke...that was Robin's spirit that was being drawn back wwith the love of his teammates... Lame, yeah, but...  
><strong>


	12. THAT day

**Ok, so, I just got out the fourth chapter in Fallen from Mighty and thought I should get another Whatever Life Brings. So, here you go! Random chatter and blabber with Roy and Dick ONLY!**

**Summary: Roy gets a late night phone call from the Boy Wonder; and something's not right! Why is he crying? What does the date have to do with anything? Oh, that's why…**

.._~_

Roy polished his bow and glanced to the wooden coffee table where his quiver sat, awaiting its turn. He decided to return to his bow; it was always his favorite from his suit, perfectly curved and a taunt string. He tested the string by prepping an arrow when his cell phone rang. He paused in his aim, and glared at the phone as if it would stop ringing; but it didn't.

By the tenth ring, Roy set down his bow and answered the call. "Yes?" He barked sharply.

There was a soft chuckle on the other end and Roy immediately wished he'd picked up on the first ring, with a nicer greeting. _"Hey, Speedy! How's it going?"_

Roy leaned against the old couch in his dim apartment and squeezed his eyes shut in remembrance. "Hey, Dicky. What's going on? Why're you calling so late? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"_Nothing important's going on; I just wanted to chat…"_

Roy opened his eyes and leaned forward. "Really? Why? Come on, Dick. You don't just call me at-" Roy glanced at the clock on his stove "-at midnight for no reason."

There was a long pause before the younger boy's voice carried to Roy's ear. _"It's just…We haven't seen you in a while. I was a little worried; Green Arrow seemed on edge last time I saw him…"_

Roy glared at the wall in front of him. Dick was lying to him; yes, Richard was great at lying, but not to Roy. Roy could always tell; Dick would pause for a few moments before lying and his voice always pitched and got slower. True, he hadn't visited the team in a while, but what did that mean? The archer had kept in contact with the youngest member, knowing Robin would freak out; like he was trying to lie about right now.

His eyes narrowed as he answer, "Ok, well, I'm fine. Sorry, thought I was calling enough to convince you I was fine."

There was a muffled sound from the other side, and Dick answered, albeit shakily, _"Y-yeah. You called a lot, but we haven't_ _seen__ you lately…" _There was a short pause. _"So, who have you been up against lately?"_

Roy frowned. "Just some routine thugs, a few bullies, gang members… What about you?"

"…_Just-just the usual, Scarecrow, Penguin… Nothing big. Any injuries from the thugs?"_

Roy tipped his head to the side; what was the kid doing? Why was he asking these questions? "No, nothing. What about you? How 'bout Bruce? He alright?"

A few more muffled sounds came from the other side of the phone and Roy grimaced as Richard answered, gasping for breath. _"Just…some…scrapes, is all. Nothing big."_

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?" Roy asked, sitting up straighter.

There was a short pause, before Dick sobbed. _"No! No, Roy, I'm not alright! Do you even know what day it is? Do you? No, you forgot! That's why you're not here! How could you forget? You promised! You promised me you'd be here! You promised you'd keep me happy today! The one day where I fall apart because I saw them die; I saw Dad and Mom fall!"_ Dick sobbed again, and started crying while Roy sat at his apartment, stunned. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Roy checked the date.

July 21.

That's when he remembered; he was supposed to be at the Wayne Manor to comfort Richard like he did every year since he met the young child.

_NO!_ He'd forgotten! How could he have forgotten? He checked the date on his watch and it read the same numbers. He put the phone back to his ear to hear Dick crying quietly. "Richard, I thought it was the 20th. I had no idea today was the day. Richard, look, I'll be there soon! I promised and I always keep my promises." He was already grabbing his keys and heading out of his apartment.

Dick sobbed, sniffled, and hiccupped on the other end. _"You'll really drive down here at this time of night…?"_

Roy smiled. "Well, you didn't call me at midnight for nothing!" Dick laughed, before hiccupping some. Roy had reached the garage and was now unlocking his old car.

"_You'll really drive for five hours to come see me?"_

"Yes, I will. In fact, if you want, I'll stay on the phone with you until I get there. What do you say?" Roy grinned at his own ingenious.

"_But what if you get in an accident because of me…?"_ Roy knew what the unspoken words were: _What if I lose you like I lost them?_

"Dicky, I'll use speakerphone and you won't lose me. I'll be there soon." As if on cue, Roy put the phone on speaker and turned the key in the ignition. The engine turned over, and the car roared to life. Dick giggled, before hiccupping again. Roy could tell the boy was still crying some. "So," Roy tried to start casually. "Tell me. What happened with Scarecrow? How'd that creep get out of Arkham again? Are they ever going to get better security? They do realize they are dealing with the most sinister criminal minds, right?"

"_Well, if you ask me, Arkham just underestimates the criminals. They don't understand that these maniacs could, have, and will kill anyone! Seriously, I think Bats should take over the operation… But what would happen to Gotham if the Dark Knight vanished from the streets?" _Dick started to sound a bit more relaxed, and his hiccups subsided. He started to get some more life in his voice as he continued.

"_Ok, so, about Scarecrow… Well, apparently, when the cook brought his supper, the dude sprayed fear toxin all over the poor cook. So, cook is laying there writhing in fear in front of Dr. Crane and what does the doctor do? He just sprits more fear toxin all over the poor guy… So, I'm sure you guessed it: the poor cook is now mentally unstable for the rest of his life._

"_But why should Scarecrow stop there? Nooo, he goes and release his fear toxin throughout the whole Asylum! Now the inmates are going crazy: banging on walls, throwing their food around, hiding under the covers. Man, it was mayhem! By the time me and Batman arrived, the whole asylum was infected! It was freaky to see all those people gone crazy; I've felt the effects and seen them on Batman before, but that was scary…"_

Roy shuddered. He, too, had experienced the fear toxin and it was painful to remember. It had been a terrifying experience that, if he had not been with Robin, he would be living for the rest of his life. That's how potent the toxin was. He shuddered. "So, how'd you guys get the situation under control again?"

"_Well, we recently got these awesome masks that filtrates the air, so we were able to get inside and take down the deranged psychologist. By that time, Commissioner Gordon was working on getting the antidote into Arkham. It was pretty freaky; everyone was screaming, yelling for something or another to stop…"_

Roy shuddered again as he passed under a street lamp. The clock now displayed 2:30. A few more hours to go and he would be at the manor. "Where'd the creep get the stuff, anyway?"

"_Some new craft classes the asylum has started for the inmates; you know, give them something to do? Yeah, pretty stupid, but…"_ The boy on the other end yawned and Roy smiled.

"What about Penguin?"

"_That creep wanted to kidnap all first born sons and drown them… He even went after me; no, not me as in Robin, me as in Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's kid. Was pretty scary, too… Bruce had me stay off patrol duty that night for some reason, so I was just sleeping peacefully when, BAM, this circus actors busted into my room dragging an unconscious Alfred with them. But I did put up a fight… They still got me, though._

"_They were locking me up in this small cage when Batman arrived! Boy, did he ever get mad! He tore into those circus traitors and set the rest of the kids free. Man, it was wicked! I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before… Well, long story short, I got to go on patrol with him and take down Penguin; apparently he wanted to kill the first born sons, so I almost met death…"_

Roy shuddered; yeah, he was a failure at being big brother… He should have stayed in contact with Dick more, and Wally was probably livid that the archer hadn't spoken to him in a few months. Roy knew the two younger teens worried about him when he didn't call in, but the Justice League was making it harder to contact the younger ones. Roy could only guess that the superheroes didn't want their protégés walking out on hero work like Speedy had.

But Speedy hadn't totally walked out on superhero work. He still patrolled Star City, helping Green Arrow out every now and then. He kept a good eye on his friends, Young Justice. He was there to back them up in tough situations. Except that one time with Clayface; Robin had been pretty banged up. And then there was Mister Twister robot dude that they had battled; and Roy was once again absent. But he had been there for Amazo, and he had helped out Wally then.

But he wasn't always there for them. He'd missed Wally's birthday party, he'd missed Wally's first day of school, and he had forgotten about tonight. And it bugged him. Roy should be the best, the perfect soldier, the guardian that the boys ran to when they were afraid, hurt, wounded. But how could they run to such an unreliable source?

Roy tsks himself and shakes his head, suddenly bringing himself back to the present. The phone line is silent, and Roy mentally slaps himself for zoning out on his little bird. "Dicky? You still there…?" He hears a thunk, and then silence. Roy's face screws up in confusion as he tries to figure out what happened. There are some muffled sounds, and then a voice floats through to Roy as the archer turns on Wayne Manor Drive.

"_Hello?"_

Roy nearly drives off the road. BRUCE! Dang it… "Uh, hey, Bruce…"

"_Roy? What the heck are you doing calling Richard at four in the morning?"_ Bruce's harsh voice cuts to Roy.

"Umm, he called me at midnight…" Roy tries to explain. "We got to talking, and I'm on my way to visit…Since I forgot today was the day…"

"_You're what?" _There are more muffled sounds, and Roy distinctly hears a door shut. _"Do you realize he was devastated that you forgot? Do you realize that, for some unknown reason, he begs me to let you visit? Well you know what, not this time! Not after making him go through Hell and back today."_

Roy was certain he could feel the 'Daddy-Bats-Glare' through the phone. "So I drove four hours for nothing?" Roy scoffed as the Manor gate swung open. He grinned, remembering the butler.

"_Just turn your car around and drive back to Star- What? Oh, Dick, but… You're sure you want this? Fine… Roy."_ Roy snapped to attention at the starkness in Bruce's voice. He put his car in park and watched the front door, not relaxed enough to shut off the car. _"Roy, Richard gives the ok for you to come in…"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The dial tone rang throughout the car, and Roy pocketed his phone, still watching the door. He also pocketed the keys, and as the door swung open and Dick came running down the dark sidewalk, Roy jumped out quickly. He may not have been there immediately for Dick, he was there now.

Roy opened his arms wide and Dick made a flying leap into the awaiting arms. Roy held the boy above the ground and continued up the path way, talking softly to Richard as tears streaked the teenagers face.

"You really came…" Dick whispered, tucking his head between Roy's neck and shoulder.

"I promised I would, and I may not be punctual, but I still came…" Roy kissed the boy's dark curls and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. In the doorway was a glaring Bruce Wayne. "And for forgetting, I am very sorry. I may not be perfect, but I can try my best to reach to the stars for you." Roy said this more for Bruce than anyone else, but he meant every word of it.

Dick giggled some and turned to face the doorway, giving his signature 'Kid-Robin' smile. Bruce smiled kindly at his son and stepped away from the door; he may hate the archer, but there was a time when he had treated the teenager like a son.

"Right, now, both of you get in here and get to bed! Richard has school tomorrow!" Bruce didn't mean it; he knew the pair would stay up for a little while longer, talking quietly, and Richard was definitely not going to school in the morning!

Roy, grinning, carried the sleepy Boy Wonder up to his room and talked quietly with the boy, stroking his hair and apologizing constantly, until both had fallen asleep. Light had seeped into the Manor as Bruce entered the large bedroom. His hatred for the archer melted at the sight he was met with. Roy lay on the plush mattress, his head resting in the oversized pillows, eyes closed, and a peaceful look graced his face; Richard lay under the sheets, his head resting on Roy's chest, and an equally peaceful expression on his face. Roy surrounded the young bird with an arm, and both slept soundly.

Bruce smiled and pulled the dark comforter over both. He took a seat on the bed and watched as both teens' chests rose and fell with each breath. He stroked his son's curls, before turning his attention to Roy. "Maybe I've been too harsh on you, Roy… You were always a good sitter when I was away, and both Wally and Dick love you like you were family. And, who knows! Maybe one of these days, you'll learn that they need you on the team."

And with those kind words, Bruce left his slumbering children, knowing that Speedy would someday learn how to be a perfect guardian.

.._~_

**Icey: A little longer than normal… Hope you enjoyed all the fluffiness!**

**Dick: And in case you didn't catch 'what day it was', it was the day my parents died.**

**Roy: you really like bringing out my flaws…**

**Icey: Yeah, I do…**

**Roy: *strings bow***

**Icey: *snickers and flees from angry archer***

**All: REVIEW!**


	13. 68 and a bird

**Icey: So, I got this random idea while running today… I figured I wasn't focusing on Wally in here, so here's a quick chapter dedicated to the Wally&Dick brotherly relationship!**

**Wally: YAY! I get some screen time.**

**Icey: Yeah, don't get used to it; I prefer writing about Roy and Dick. It's a lot easier then your happy and hyper personality.**

**Dick: Aww, do you love us?**

**Icey: *blushes* All three of you!**

**Wally: GROUP HUG!**

**Roy: …no…**

**Icey: DISCLAIMER, PLEASE!**

**Dick: Icey-Authoress owns nothing…**

**Wally: *teardrop***

.._~_

Wally groaned and bit down harder on the Popsicle stick. The controlled in his hands warbled angrily as he punched five buttons to do a quick combo before mulling over his dilemma. His English teacher, Miss Marmalade, had assigned a paper that would be due on Monday. The night was Sunday, and Wally had yet to start…

Typical.

The paper, you ask? Well, the paper had to be a list. A list of what? Anything!

Wally groaned again. He felt like it was a test: "Write anything that makes you feel happy, angry, sad, worried… The list could be something you want, need… But, the catch is that you have to explain why you chose the subject."

No, that wasn't the catch, Miss Marmalade. The trick was finding a subject.

For babies' sake, what the heck was Kid Flash, a superhero, supposed to write a list about? About the superpowers and goals he had as a hero? Oh, yes, that would fly nicely under the radar.

_I want to vibrate my molecules through solid objects_

_I want to break the sound barrier without shattering windows_

Oh, yes, that would definitely win him an A… No, he needed something else, something cool, something kids wouldn't laugh at him for later on. Something…personal.

Wally grunted and spit out the Popsicle stick, jabbing his game controller ferociously and killing four zombies and three witches in one attack. He grinned stupidly and shifted on the couch. At the moment, he was at Mount Justice, wishing he didn't have that paper due tomorrow. He angrily pushed the small joystick to the left and his character moved on screen. He absently heard someone in the kitchen, but was still too focused on being angry at his teacher to pay much attention.

"…Miss Marmalade…" Wally scoffed.

"What about her?" Wally shrieked and threw the controller. The voice was one he knew well; but, for babies' sake, he wasn't expecting to hear it right by his ear! He scrambled to the arm chair on the opposite side of the room and sent a death glare at the grinning Boy Wonder. Robin perched on the back of the sofa, doing a perfect hand stand. His glasses slipped on his nose, revealing his cute blue eyes.

"What the heck, Robby? You trying to scare me half to death?" Wally hissed resuming his position on the couch.

Robin flopped besides his older brother, and frowned. "No…" He muttered, pushing his glasses back up. "Was just wondering what's got your sneakers tied…"

Wally sighed, pausing his game. "It's my teacher, Miss Marmalade. She has us writing this paper – a list – about, well, about anything. And we have to explain WHY we're writing about it… And I don't know what to write about!"

Robin thought for a moment. "When's the paper due?"

Wally sheepishly avoided Robin's hidden eyes. "…Uh, tomorrow…"

Robin gave his signature laugh.

"Typical."

He yawned, leaning so his head was resting on Wally's shoulder. "Well, wake me when you have an epiphany…"

But Wally wasn't paying attention; typical, yes, of Wally to save his homework for the night before. He himself had said so; but Robin saying his exact words – well, word – gave Wally an epiphany! He carefully reached forward, so as not to disturb the little bird, and picked up a pad of paper and a pencil. Robin shifted so his head was in Wally's lap and he was curled up in a tight ball. Wally grinned.

_Robin, you're going to give me an A+ tomorrow!_

And he started to write.

.._~_

"Wally? WALLY!" Miss Marmalade's nasally voice burst upon Wally's daydream of bringing home an A.

He snapped his head up, and wiped the smirk off his face. "Wha? Huh? Yes, ma'am?"

Miss Marmalade looked through her reading glasses at him. "Let's see your paper, young man. Assuming you actually did it this time." The class snickered, but quieted down at the teacher's glare.

Wally hesitated; what if his idea wasn't as brilliant as he thought it was?

"Come on, Wallace! We don't have all day! And this classroom gets stuffy with the projector on." Miss Marmalade snapped.

"Wha? Oh, yes, ma'am…" Wally walked to the front of the classroom, carrying the same pad as of last night. "Here, ma'am…" He handed her the pad and she looked at it in scrutiny.

"Hmm, your handwriting is atrocious."

Wally smirked. "No'm; I have my own font."

The class erupted in laughter as Miss Marmalade and Wallace stared down each other. Finally, the teacher snatched the pad and waved the student off. Wally returned to his desk and crossed his finger. And this is what he wrote:

_Wallace West, sophomore, Miss Marmalade's English class_

_Well, I chose my topic after long thinking. I chose the subject of my little brother. He's really special to me, and I want to make sure he's safe. I like finding out what bugs him and teasing him often. He's more than just my brother; he's my best friend, my sidekick, my teammate, my shadow…my little brother. So, my list is a pile of random facts of Richard, Dick, 'Robin', my little brother._

_1. Dick's favorite movies are Pirates of the Caribbean(all), Transformers, Tron, Prince of Persia, Shiloh (you know, that movie with that dog), and the list goes own!2.  
><em>

_2. Dick's favorite place to eat in Gotham is a little diner called 'Big Grill'_

_3. His favorite thing to order is the 'Big Boy Pancake special' with a strawberry milkshake_

_4. He gets car sick; really easily, might I add_

_5. He loves gym, and his great at gymnastics and acrobatic tumbles_

_6. He likes heights_

_7. His favorite type of animal is the zebra…If I had to guess why, I'd say it has something to do with the stripes_

_8. His favorite animal is the eagle and robin_

_9. His favorite animal is the monkey; probably because it's lithe, like him_

_10. His birthday is the first day of Spring; the 21__st__ of March_

_11. He likes going for long walks_

_12. You will often find my little brother under a tree napping_

_13. He always wears these sunglasses around people who are not immediate family_

_14. Dick's not my 'blood' brother, believe it or not; but we made a silent pact a long time ago_

_15. His favorite type of candy are Runts_

_16. His favorite type of soda is Orange Cream_

_17. He loves fruit_

_18. His favorite fruit is an apple_

_19. He dislikes spinach_

_20. He dislikes asparagus_

_21. He's adopted_

_22. His favorite breakfast food are creamy cheese eggs_

_23. His favorite drink is water_

_24. His other favorite drink is apple juice_

_25. He has baby blue eyes_

_26. He has dark black curls_

_27. Dick loves to play basketball with his father_

_28. To annoy him, all you need to do is steal/hide his laptop_

_29. To annoy him, call him short and a baby_

_30. Run as fast as you can after annoying him, 'cause the consequences are painful_

_31. He has three levels of anger: ignore the problem, talk down to the problem, and finally, attack the problem viciously_

_32. To calm Dick down after an anger attack, pin him to the floor or wall and talk to him calmly, telling him to breath and calm down_

_33. He wishes he could fly_

_34. He loves to travel and has visited almost every place on Earth_

_35. He tends to try foreign food with me_

_36. When he sleeps, he curls up in either mine, or our older brother's, lap_

_37. Sometimes he sucks his thumb when he sleeps_

_38. He has frequent nightmares_

_39. Dick is very cheery, but can be reliable in certain situations_

_40. Dick is a bit of a loner_

_41. Dick likes to play chess 'cause he always wins_

_42. Dick likes to play air hockey, but he never wins against me_

_43. Dick and I often play DDR_

_44. Richard's favorite songs include Keep Holding On, Slipped Away ,Innocence, and recently I'm with you by Avril Lavigne_

_45. Richard also likes Push it to the Limits by Corbin Bleu, You Found Me and Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, and One Sweet Day (can't remember by who)_

_46. Richard's favorite band is Paramore, Skillet, and Thousand Foot Krutch_

_47. He'll watch horror movies, but only if I or our older brother are present_

_48. He normally ends up sleeping with one of us after watching a horror movie_

_49. When shopping, he always has to stop off at Radio Shack_

_50. Whenever we go anywhere, he always buys me some form of sugar_

_51. Life is dull when Dick's gone_

_52. Dick is an observer_

_53. We play battle ships a lot_

_54. He's great at disappearing_

_55. He wants to be a superhero like Justice League someday_

_56. He still owns a stuffed animal_

_57. He is thirteen years old_

_58. He's really sweet_

_59. He loves to help people and animals_

_60. He wants to convince his father to get him a kitten_

_61. Or a puppy_

_62. He might even shoot for a monkey_

_63. He likes to play with words ('disastrous' to 'astrous', 'disturbed' to 'turbed')_

_64. Life is easy for him_

_65. He's very secretive_

_66. Dick likes to run_

_67. I've nearly lost him on many occasion to…'illness'_

_68. And he will forever be my little brother_

The classroom was deathly still. Even Miss Marmalade was silent as the class finished reading his paper. Wally shifted in his chair, causing a very loud _CREAK._ In that moment, everyone broke into applause and Miss Marmalade pulled the paper from the projector, jotting down notes on it in her red pen. Wally cringed; he had been hoping to give Dick the paper; oh well, he'd have to rewrite it.

Miss Marmalade replaced her reading glasses, marched down the aisle, and thrust the paper pad toward Wally.

"I don't know how you accomplished such a feat, Wallace. But I wish you would do it more often." Wally took the pad, and Miss Marmalade started talking again. But he wasn't paying attention; he was staring at the big, fat, red, bold **A** on his paper. He felt like whooping in that one moment!

.._~_

Wally raced to the mountain and through the doors. He quickly found Dick in the kitchen with M'gann and Kaldur. The Boy Wonder sat at the bar and sipped apple juice while M'gann chatted with Kaldur. Wally walked up behind his little brother, carrying his homework with him. Quick as a flash (ehh, pun…*giggles*), Wally had Dick from around the waist and was twirling around the kitchen with the boy in his arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You're awesome; you're wonderful! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Wally kept repeating. M'gann was giggling at the spectacle and Kaldur was watching with amusement

Dick's legs were flailing in the air while he grinned stupidly and hung onto Wally's hands. "What'd I do, Wal?"

The speedster stopped spinning and thrust the paper in front of Dick, but he never let go of the younger boy. "I got an A! And it's because of you!"

Dick quickly read through the paper, his mouth agape. "You…You're paper… Was about me?"

Wally nodded, resting his head against Dick's black curls. "Mm-hm."

Dick grinned. "Thanks, Wal."

Wally planted a quick kiss on Dick's head before spinning around again. "No problem, bro."

.._~_

**Icey: Well, I wanted to reach 101 reasons, but only made it to 68. So, you guys are free to give me suggestions and I will put them on the list with credit to you! :D Oh, and the 'illness' Wally's talking about is the villains and injuries from being a superhero; and the nightmares the Richard suffer from are of his parents dying.  
><strong>

**Wally: What about that group hug, now?**

**Roy: no.**

**Icey: *pouts* I want a hug.**

**Roy: no.**

**Robin: *Rob-pout* Pllleeeaaassseee, Roy!**

**Roy: Fine.**

**Icey: YAY!**


	14. What NOT to do with Dick in Walmart

**Icey: Sorry for not updating recently! My dad came home a few days ago with a Wooden Covered-Wagon Model that you set up, and I've been working on that lately… XD But, here is a random story I came up with when I was with my sister in Walmart today! Enjoy!**

**Dick's age: 9**

**Wally's age: 11**

**Roy's age: 14**

**Robin: Why am I so young? I'm thirteen, Icey!**

**Wally: *hobbles in on crutches, with a neck brace and an arm in a sling* Dude, ever hear of **_**flashback**_**?**

**Robin: *not-as-potent-as-'Bat-glare'-glare***

**Roy: I think you need to practice with Batman more, Rob…**

**Robin: *not-as-potent-as-'Bat-glare'-glare***

**Wally: We should shorten that glare to the "ROB-GLARE"! Dun-dun-dun…**

**Roy: What happened to you? *pokes broken arm***

**Wally: Yeee-OWWW! *rubs injury* …Icey is what happened to me…**

**Icey: Shut it and run the disclaimer; the only reason you're alive is because you had fans begging for your mercy.**

**Wally: *cowers***

**Roy: Icey does not own Young Justice.**

**Summary: Roy's babysitting for Barry and Bruce while doing some shopping for Oliver. Really, what could go wrong with a super-speedster and an acrobat trained by Batman? Nothing! Roy should be more prepared for their antics… Moral of the story: don't play hide and seek with Richard Grayson.**

.._~_

Wally watched, bored beyond comprehension, as Roy picked up a second can of soup. At the moment, Wally, Richard, and Roy were in Walmart; and Roy had been staring at cans of soup for the past TEN HOURS! At least, to eleven year old Wally, that's how long it felt; in actuality, it had only been three minutes... But, Roy had compared nearly every can of soup in the aisle! (Again, childish impatience exaggeration; seriously, Wally could have been done in three seconds, MAX!)

Wally sighed, and turned to watch Dick in the shopping cart. He was currently leaning over the basket and tapping at a box that held a fish, located in a neighboring cart. Dick seemed fascinated by the creature and continued to tap at the plastic in a mesmerized state. Wally rolled his eyes, and turned back to Roy; was he still comparing soup?

"Hey, Roy?" Wally piped up.

Roy turned his head to the side, eyes never leaving the cans of soup, and hummed in response.

Wally jumped from the end of the cart where he had been riding and trotted over to where his 'babysitter' was currently standing (Roy preferred the term 'temporary guardian'). "Um, why are you spending so much time checking soup brands?"

Roy's eyes flashed to the miniature speedster, the younger's green eyes innocently watching the older. Roy's baby-blues snapped to check on Dick, before returning to the cans in his hands. "Stop tormenting the Japanese fighter, Dick…" Richard immediately retracted his hand as the elderly owner of the neighboring cart started to yell at him; Dick knew he had been caught doing something wrong and, grinning, he hid behind a box of Frosted Minnie Wheets.

Roy glanced at Wally. "Now what was your question, Wal?"

Wally sighed at Roy's total loss of concentration. "I asked why you were checking soup brands all day. Not like you're taking one out on a date or anything…"

Roy sighed, exasperated by Wally' lack of patience. "A very wise girl once told me, 'Patience is a virtue worth learning if you want to live long'…" he muttered before answering Wally's question. "Oliver's on a diet; he needs a certain amount of sodium, calories, and fat in his diet. That's why I'm checking all the food we're buying." Roy grunted and put one of the cans back on the shelf. He tossed the other can in the cart, ignoring the angry woman who as still yelling at Dick, and moved forward with his charges.

The next aisle was just a boring as the previous…

And the next…

And the next…

Until finally Wally resorted to joining Dick in torturing the same Japanese fighter fish from three aisles back. The elderly woman shot them a glare, to which Dick giggled and hid behind a cereal box and Wally stuck out his tongue; they both knew they could get away with anything while Roy was distracted. But a soft thump to the back of their heads indicated Roy wasn't totally distracted. Both boys turned to their sitter with sheepish looks, which Roy returned with a glare.

"I don't think you want me to tell Bruce what you two were up to, hmm?" Roy quirked a brow, and Dick recoiled; Batman was just as scary as when he was Bruce Wayne, and vice versa. Yeah, Dick didn't want to get on Bruce's bad side! Wally, on the other hand, decided he wanted to test his luck; he turned to the youngest in the group and grabbed the cereal box. Dick protested in his whiny nine year old voice. Wally ignored the protest, popped open the card board, and then worked on the plastic bag, tossing the silly toy at Dick to shut him up. Roy frowned as the speedster struggled with the plastic bag. Roy cleared his throat, turning from a frown to a scowl. "Wally?"

Wally froze, lifting his eyes gently up at Roy, taking great interest that Dick had extracted the toy from its plastic bag while he couldn't even open the larger bag. "Yes, Roy?" He questioned innocently from his perch on the cart.

Roy nodded to the cart basket. "Put it back." He ordered in a 'I'm-not-taking-no-as-an-answer' voice.

Wally grinned sheepishly, letting out a nervous chuckle as he knew he'd crossed the line. He would have ignored Roy's order had he not been getting that vicious glare from the elder; one day, when Wally was older, Roy wouldn't be able to boss him around! An evil, obnoxious laughter echoed in his head as he replaced the box of cereal that Dick once again clung to. Roy grunted and nodded once in approval as he moved further away from the cart down the aisle.

"And don't leave that cart!"

Wally sent his most ferocious glare at Roy's retreating figure, before turning to stick his tongue out at the staring woman with the fighter fish. Woman merrily huffed in disapproval and left, muttering about 'this year's generation'.

Wally sighed and leaned on the outside of the cart, watching Dick play with the useless cereal toy. An idea suddenly started forming in Wally's mind as he watched Roy, ten feet down the aisle, check the back of some boxes of pasta. He grinned mischievously and leaned toward Dick, eyes never leaving Roy. "Hey, Dick?"

Richard's big blue eyes looked up and he answered calmly. "Yes?"

Wally turned his attention to his new partner. "It's boring sitting here, no?"

Dick frowned, but nodded slowly.

"Wanna play hide and seek?"

Dick slowly grinned. "Yes!" but then he frowned. "What about Roy? He told us to stay here by the cart…"

Wally laughed quietly; didn't want to attract Roy's attention. "We'll make the cart base, and we'll be back before he knows it. K?"

Dick seemed to turn it over in his head, chewing his cheek thoughtfully. He nodded in the end and lifted his arms up to be helped out of the cart, discarding the cereal toy. Wally lifted the younger from the cart and set him steadily on the floor.

"Ok, you hide first, Dick, and I'll count; you have a minute to find a hiding place before I come looking for you. You have to make it back to base before I find and tag you; k?" Wally explained.

Dick frowned and crossed his agile arms. "I know how to play; I play with Alfred all the time!"

Wally laughed, imagining the pristine butler chasing a laughing Dick around Wayne Manor. He quickly shook his head, gave one last glance in Roy's direction, and turned to the cart to count. He couldn't hear Dick's feet slapping against the tiled floor and he opened his eyes, wondering if he needed to explain to Dick how the game went in greater depth.

But the bird was nowhere in sight.

Wally grinned. He decided not to continue counting and instead cheated; he cut the time at 30 seconds and went in search of the younger, being wary of Roy at the end of the aisle. When he didn't find Dick behind the plastic display advertising _Superman Gummy Worms_, Wally frowned. He discreetly walked to the end of the aisle, opposite Roy who was still comparing pastas. He poked his head out of the aisle and looked left to right. Young couple talking, mother holding baby, old lady with fighter fish; no sign of Dick…

So Wally, casting a wary glance over his shoulder at Roy, ran at a slightly faster pace than human out of the aisle. He ran around Walmart vigorously, trying to find Dick: the clothing section, restrooms, outdoor area, toys, guns, pharmacy... He came back to the aisle he had left Roy in; but Roy wasn't there. Wally was now a little flustered; no Richard Grayson and no Roy Harper; this was just _great._ Breathing heavy from nervousness and running, Wally looked frantically around. Their cart was still in the aisle, but no Speedy anywhere! Wally peeked in the next aisle, the next, the next…

No Roy…

Finally, Wally heard his name being called – faintly.

"_Wally! Wally, where'd you go? Wally! Get out here! Where's Dick? Richard!"_

Wally cringed at the slight panic he heard in that voice. The eleven year old followed the sound of the voice and found Roy not too far from where the cart had been left. "Roy!"

Said archer whipped around and glared with relief at Wally. As the speedster reached Roy, Roy enveloped the younger in a strong embrace. "Where were you? I was afraid something bad had happened to you?" Roy released the boy and held him at arms length. "And where's Dick?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know where he is-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW?" At the elevation in Roy's voice, some shoppers decided to turn and watch the show.

Wally noticed this. "Roy, keep your voice down and let me explain."

Roy also took notice of the milling people and pulled Wally back to their cart. "You'd better have a darn good explanation for this because if you don't, and I lose Richard, I'm going to be so dead when Batman finds out!" Roy shivered at the thought of an angry Batman; no one EVERY wanted to get Batman angry, but when Daddy-Bats was angry after having someone mess with his son everyone knew to run…for their lives. "What happened?" He set a death-glare on Wally.

Wally winced. "Well, we were, uh, playing hide and seek-"

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Roy grabbed Wally by the wrist and pulled him closer. "YOU WERE WHAT?"

Wally felt Roy's hot, angry breath wash over his face and his eyes widened in slight fear…

"Is there a problem, young men?"

Identical red-heads swiveled in surprise to come face to face with a rather intimidating security officer. Two sets of jaws fell open, and the man crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and giving the two preteens an impatient glare. The duo shared a look, clicked their jaws shut, and the elder released the younger. They moved apart and started talking at the same time.

"We were playing hide and seek-"

"And they were nowhere-"

"So I went searching for him-"

"So I started calling for them-"

"And then he found me-"

"Dick wasn't with him-"

"So he got angry, and wouldn't let me explain-"

"And now you won't find him, 'cause he's great at hiding-"

"And that's what happened!" They ended up finishing together.

During the exchange, the security guard had gone from anger to confusion very quickly: his arms now lay limp by his side, and his face was fallen in a comical 'huh' look. He regained his composure when the two were done yelling.

"So, if I heard correctly, you lost a young boy in Walmart, yes?" The officer asked.

Roy nodded frantically and desperately yelled, "YES!"

The officer pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped aside to reveal a grinning Boy Wonder. "Is this the young man you are looking for?"

Wally thought Roy might faint at having found Dick. "Richard! Richard, where were you? What happened? Are you alright? I didn't know where you were! Bruce would have killed me if anything happened; don't ever do that again!" Roy had Dick in a bone crushing hug and was rattling on and on. Wally stood by sheepishly, knowing that when Roy was done rambling Wally himself would get in very bad trouble…

Wally turned his attention to the security guard. "Where'd you find him?"

The man seemed to blush. "He was in the restrooms, in the ventilation system. Took five security guards to get him out and, at that, the kid was kicking, screaming, and biting… Better keep a good eye on him…" The man took off his sunglasses to reveal a quickly swelling black eye. "Don't want to get a shiner like this!"

Wally laughed; yeah, he learned his lesson…There would be warning label on Dick from now on:

"NEVER PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH BATMAN'S PROTÉGÉ…EVER"

.._~_

**Icey: Ugh, LAME! Anyway, I was trying a new writing style where I actually take the time to explain the scenery… So, this was an experiment fic. Hope it's ok for you guys!**


End file.
